Life Is Never Easy
by Rikke Leonhart
Summary: COMPLETE! Slight AU Rinoa Heartilly is a succesful journalist. When she meets up with the president's son, her life is changed completely. Lots of fluffiness and cheesiness. Read and review!
1. chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy universe, all rights reserved to Square-Enix  
  
Summary: Slight AU Rinoa Heartilly is 25 years old and a successful journalist. When a festival is being held in Deling where she lives, she meets a certain young man... Squinoa.

Chapter 1- Prologue 

"What are you going to wear tonight? I have absolutely nothing!" A perky brunette said to a ravenblack haired girl.  
  
"I don't know Selphie. It's not something big, it's just a festival we're supposed to write about. I think my lightblue skirt and a white shirt will do fine." Rinoa said to her best friend for many years, Selphie Tillmit.  
  
"You don't have my problems! You look great in everything." Selphie sighed and looked out Rinoas window. They were in Rinoas apartment, they just got home from their job.  
  
"What about that yellow dress? It fits you so well." Rinoa said, not really paying attention. She was very bored indeed, a little angry with her boss for giving her this assignment. She wanted to do lots of interviews with celebrities, and stuff like that. Surely, she was a little naïve, but she had done some great interview with some famous actors. Recently there hadn't been any movies worthy of writing about, so Rinoa had got a simpler assignment: Cover the festival. Get interviews if there are any interesting persons, and simply describe the festival.  
  
"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that! That's what I'll wear!" Selphie exclaimed and jumped. "See ya at the festival!" she yelled and walked out of Rinoas apartment.  
  
"whew..." Rinoa sighed and lay down on her bed. If she was going to up all night, she decided that some sleep would be very neat.

AN: This wasn't that long, because it was only a pre-chapter so you know what it's about oki?


	2. chapter 2 Behind Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy universe, all rights reserved to Square-Enix

Summary: Slight AU Rinoa Heartilly is 25 years old and a successful journalist. When a festival is being held in Deling where she lives, she meets a certain young man... Squinoa.  
  
---------------  
**Chapter 2 – Behind Blue Eyes**  
---------------

"Why are there so many people here?" Rinoa asked her friend who was shouting loudly.

"What?" Selphie asked and turned to Rinoa.

"I said: What a noise!" she shouted and rubbed her eyes. This was going to be a long night. It had taken quite some time just to find Selphie who seemed to disappear the moment you weren't looking at her. Selphie was a very hyperactive person who loved parties. She held some wild parties herself, and Rinoa had been to every single one of them. Every time, Selphie had tried to hook her up with some random guy, who looked okay.

The last one had been a guy named Seifer Almasy who seemed to be nice, but was the worlds biggest jerk. They had been together for no more than a month, and then she found out that he was cheating on her. Surprise surprise. Now he was married to a third girl. It had been 2 years, and Rinoa had kept her distance to men since then. She still attended Selphies parties, but whenever Selphie started pairing her up with a guy, she backed out.

Rinoa was writing details from the festival down on her notepad, in case she had forgotten something the next day. Then, people began to shout even louder as a band entered stage and began playing. Rinoa sighed and continued to write. When she looked up a few moments later, Selphie was nowhere to be seen. She looked around, but couldn't see her friend. She decided to go look for the brunette, and walked in search. She didn't bother to call out her name, her words would be lost in the crowd.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she spotted Selphie. She was talking a tall man, who seemed really interested in her. A few metres away from them, a lonely guy stood. He didn't seem like he enjoyed the festival, and she could only agree. He seemed very bored indeed. Then, Selphie waved her over.

Amazingly, the brunette had found a place where the noise wasn't loud enough to hear properly.

"Rinoa! There's someone I would like you to meet." Selphie said and the tall man who were talking to her turned to Rinoa.

"Rinoa, this is Irvine Kinneas, Irvine, this is Rinoa Heartilly." Selphie presented, and Rinoa and Irvine shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Rinoa." Irvine said, bowing his head slightly.

"Nice to meet you too." She replied and returned the gesture.

"Who's that?" Selphie asked Irvine and pointed at the lonely guy.

"Wait a sec." Irvine replied and walked over and talked to the guy. After awhile, the guy nodded and followed Irvine to the girls.

"Selphie, Rinoa, this Squall. Squall, this is Selphie Tillmit and Rinoa Heartilly."

The guy known as Squall nodded his head slightly and shook hands with both Selphie and Rinoa.

"Nice to meet you." Selphie said, and he said the same to her.

"It's nice to meet you." Rinoa said, and when their eyes met, they locked.

"Nice meeting you too Rinoa." He replied and his eyes didn't leave hers. She found it increasingly difficult to look him into the eyes, but she couldn't look away. He had the iciest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. Finally he looked away and said something to Irvine who grinned.

"Where's Zell?" Squall asked aloud, and Irvine looked around.

"I have no idea, but I guess he is somewhere with food. Mainly hot-dogs." Irvine grinned and snaked his arm around Selphies waist. Selphie seemed to enjoy the attention and giggled.

Rinoa looked at Squall whose cellphone just rang. He didn't say anything when he answered the phone, but he seemed irritated. When he hung up, he turned to Irvine with a grim expression.

Irvine must have known the look at his friends face, because he became very serious. "They know you're here, right?"

Squall nodded and sighed. "We should get going. The girls should come too, unless they want to be bombarded."

Rinoa was confused. Who knew Squall was here? Bombarded? What the hell was going on?

Irvine nodded. "Let's go."

Irvine and Squall didn't even ask, they just grabbed Selphies and Rinoas arms and walked firmly away from the area. They shoved Rinoa and Selphie into a black car and Irvine turned around.

"I'll go and find Zell."

"What is going on?" Rinoa asked, when the door has been closed.

Squall closed his eyes and sighed. "Let Irvine explain that." He seemed very tired and irritated, but even then, Rinoa found that he was gorgeous.

A few minutes later, Irvine returned to the car and with him was a blonde guy with a tattoo down the right side of his face.

"What the hell are you doing Irvine?!" the blonde said but stopped when seeing the girls.

"Oh, hi! I'm Zell." He waved and got inside the car. He sat down next to Squall and sighed.

"You always pick the right times to get spotted, you know?"

"It's not that I chose to be who I am!" Squall shot back and rolled his eyes. "Irvine, could you explain to the girls?"

Irvine nodded and turned to face the girls. "Okay, did you notice that I didn't tell you Squall's surname when I presented you?"

Both girls nodded, and Irvine continued. "Does Leonhart ring a bell?"

Rinoa clasped a hand in front of her mouth and Selphie shrieked. "Squall Leonhart?" she choked. "_The_ Squall Leonhart? The president's son?" Selphie asked and looked at Rinoa.

"You was spotted by the press, correct?" Rinoa asked, and Squall looked at her. Again their eyes locked.

"Yeah. For once I thought I succeeded in coming to Deling without those damn Estharian journalists, and then they tracked me down..." he said, his eyes never leaving hers. Rinoa felt drawn towards him and those blue eyes.

"Aww Squall! I never got to eat anything!" Zell complained and Squall looked at his friend.

"Sorry about that Zell, I'm sure that there are plenty of hot-dogs at home. We'll be leaving for the helicopter now." Squall stated and sighed.

"I'm sorry I got you dragged into this." He said apologetically.

"It's all right, we're journalists too." Selphie said, and the car fell silent. Both Irvine and Zell knew how much Squall despised journalists. But if Squall cared, he didn't show it, because he just kept staring out the window.

Rinoa decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "You know, we were sent to cover the festival, but if you want, we will not mention you by any word." She said to Squall and again, her brown eyes met his stormy blue pair.

"That would be very nice." He answered and his gaze pierced her. She looked away and blushed. Why she blushed she didn't know, but she felt very attracted to him.

"When we arrive at the heliport, the driver will take you home. It's just that everyone who is seen around me is considered to be a romance." Squall said and placed his head in his hands. "Why can't I live a normal life?" he muttered under his breath and turned to say something to the driver.

Then, Squalls cellphone rang, again.

As last time, he didn't say anything when he answered, but just listened. Though this time, he talked.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'll be home in about 5 hours....Yeah... Yeah, see you Ell." With that, he hung up.

Irvine looked at Squall. "Ellone?"

"Yeah" Squall replied and turned his gaze to Rinoa. Seeing this, Irvine turned his attention to Selphie. Zell had fallen asleep, he could sleep anywhere.

"I would like to thank you for not mentioning me in your article. I owe you a favour, is there anything I can do?" Squall asked and moved over next to Rinoa.

Rinoa bit her lip; could she ask for what she thought about? Wasn't that out of place? Sure as hell she was going to try.

"Your number? Your e-mail?"

Squall nodded and got a note from his pocket, which he handed over to Rinoa.

"Thank you." She said and folded the note neatly. She assumed that it was polite to give him her e-mail and number too, so she quickly wrote it on a piece of paper and gave it to him. He too folded it neatly and placed it in his pocket. It was then she noticed the ring he wore on his hand. It had some monster engraved.

"What's that monster?" Rinoa asked and pointed to his ring.

"It's not a monster, it's a lion. Lions are known for their great strength and pride."

"Kinda like you Squall."

"I wish." He said and looked out the window.

The car slowed down and finally stopped. Squall opened the door and got out, followed by Irvine who had kicked Zell to get him to wake up. Then Selphie got out, then Rinoa and last Zell. Zell walked over to the helicopter, and got in.

Irvine and Selphie exchanged numbers and embraced each other.

Squall didn't know what to say, and neither did Rinoa. They just stood in silence and looked at each other.

"Write me?" she asked and hoped not to sound too desperate.

"Don't worry, I will." He replied and took her hands. "And I'm going to call you too."

She smiled and wondered why she felt this way. She had known this guy for half an hour and yet she felt strongly for him. She cleared her throat and was about to say something when he leaned down and kissed her cheek. That move stunned her temporarily, and she didn't notice him smile. The feather-like touch of his lips made her shiver and she looked him into the eyes. He didn't smile anymore, but his eyes, those stormy steel-blue eyes told her that he _was_ going to call and write her; it wasn't just something he had said to shut her up. He squeezed her hands in a goodbye and when he walked away, she felt incomplete. The helicopter took off, and she could see his face through the window.

Both Selphie and her got in the car again, and after they had said their addresses to the driver, they both fell silent. Very silent.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Selphie asked and got over to her ravenblack-haired friend.

"I think. It's weird... I have never felt like this before." Rinoa replied and looked at Selphie. "what about you? You seemed like you liked each other."

Selphie sighed. "Yeah... I haven't felt like this either. What's wrong with us?"

They looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Geez Selph, I think we're going mental." Rinoa managed to say between her laugh. Finally their laughter trailed off and they dared to look at each other again.

"Oh Hyne, what about that article? It's not going to be that great, after all, we left even before the festival really began." Rinoa said, reality coming back to her.

"Oh I think it'll work out just fine." Selphie said and closed her eyes.

Half an hour later, the driver stopped in front of Rinoas apartment. Rinoa had become sleepy during the ride, and she yawned widely when she got out of the car. She waved at Selphie who already was asleep, said thanks to the driver and entered the apartment building. She got up the stairs to third floor and yawned again.

Feeling very tired, she opened her door and went to the bathroom. She got her pyjama on and brushed her teeth. When she got out of the bathroom, she noticed that her computer, that was always turned on, had received an e-mail. Curious as she was, she opened it and her eyes widened.

_Felt very bored, I'm still on the helicopter. _

_It will be a few hours before I am home... Whatever._

_Sleep well._

_Squall Leonhart._


	3. chapter 3 Meeting Again

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy universe, all rights reserved to Square-Enix  
  
Summary: Slight AU Rinoa Heartilly is 25 years old and a successful journalist. When a festival is being held in Deling where she lives, she meets a certain young man... Squinoa.  
------------------------  
Chapter 3 - Meeting again  
  
Over the next two weeks, Rinoa and Squall wrote to each other more than once a day. He called her a few times every week and they got to know each other over e-mail and over the phone. The article about the festival had been cancelled by unknown reasons, and Rinoa wasn't sorry that she hadn't been given any serious assignments. That only meant more time to write Squall. It's been nearly two weeks since they met, it's Friday, and Rinoa and Selphie have just arrived at Rinoas place.  
  
"..and then he said that he had been at it for three weeks!" Rinoa said and smiled.  
  
Selphie grinned; her friend hadn't talked about anything else than Squall for nearly two weeks and she was happy on her friends behalf. Herself and Irvine called each other too, but it was nothing near the amount of time Squall and Rinoa used in front of the computer or on the phone.  
  
But even though Rinoa talked about Squall all the time, she was very careful only to talk when no other than Selphie could hear. She knew that Squall despised the press who couldn't mind their own business, and she didn't want to ruin the time they had.  
  
Selphie could sense that this was something out of the extraordinary. She had never seen her friend so happy and every time her phone rang, she was almost certain it was Squall. Rinoa was very excited about his calls and she told Selphie that he had the most amazing voice. Even though Selphie thought it was no different than any other guy, she never said it. Rinoa couldn't find any wrongs about him, except...  
  
"But I can't understand why he doesn't want to talk about his time in Garden. You know with Irvine and Zell..." Rinoa said and sighed. "Well I guess he can have his secrets."  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes as Rinoas cellphone rang, again.  
  
"Rinoa." She said and Selphie pretended not to listen.  
  
i"Hi, it's me Squall"/i  
  
"Oh hi! I hoped it was you."  
  
i"I hoped that you would pick up."/i  
  
"Wait a sec." She said to Squall and turned to Selphie. "Hey, go away, will you?"  
  
Selphie sighed and got into the kitchenette area. She knew that this romance could turn out to be one heck of a lovestory and she didn't want to ruin it. A little while after, she could hear Rinoa hang up, so she decided to return to the living room.  
  
"He is coming here! Isn't it great?!" the ravenblack-haired girl yelled and jumped over to her friend.  
  
Selphie smiled. "How can he do that? I mean, isn't he going to be tracked down by some Estharian journalists?"  
  
"No," Rinoa shook her head. "He, Irvine, Zell, the Headmaster of Balamb Garden, his sister Ellone and his Dad have made a plan. He is said to go on a SeeD mission, and the Headmaster can confirm that. So does his Dad and Ellone. If the press asks where Squall is, Zell is going to say that as far is he is concerned, it's about inspecting something. And, it would look suspicious if he was travelling alone, so Irvine is coming too and is covering up for him." Rinoa explained.  
  
When the brunette heard that Irvine was coming too, her face lit up. "When are they going to come?"  
  
"They'll arrive at midnight, to avoid the curious journalists. The press is usually not active at night, so they should have a fair chance of arriving unnoticed. I am going to be there to greet them. You're coming, right?"  
  
"Of course I am! I'm looking so much forward to see my Irvy!" Selphie exclaimed and couldn't stand still.  
  
"Okay! Then it's settled. Now, let's try to get some sleep so that we'll be able to greet them." Rinoa said and was already finding a pillow and some sheeds to her friend.  
  
"Uhh, how are we supposed to get there? I mean, it's a little far to walk, right?"  
  
"A driver is picking us up at 11:15PM." Rinoa answered and handed over the sleeping gear to the brunette.  
  
Rinoa laid down on her bed, and Selphie on the couch. Rinoa double-checked the alarm clock to wake them up at 10PM so that they could get something to eat before leaving for the guys.   
---------------------------  
  
"Where are they? They are late!" Rinoa said, sounding worried.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they are fine." Selphie assured her friend. They had been waiting for 10 minutes and it was now 00:05AM. Then, they heard the sound of a helicopter and not long after they could see the lights from it. A few more minutes passed and the helicopter landed.  
  
The door opened and Irvine got out. He ran to Selphie and they hugged each other tightly. Rinoa watched in awe as Squall got out, careful not to lose balance. Once again, Rinoa confirmed that he was gorgeous. He didn't waste any time, but just walked over to Rinoa, who was stunned. He embraced her deeply, and she returned the gesture. They stood there for a long time, no need for words.  
  
When they finally parted, they just looked at each other. Selphie and Irvine was chatting about this and that, but Rinoa and Squall just looked at each other.  
  
"I've missed you." Rinoa said, breaking the silence that surrounded them. His eyes told her that he had missed her too. He cocked his head and gestured towards the helicopter, indicating that he needed to get their luggage. She followed him as he walked over to the helicopter. She grabbed his hand and he turned to look at her. Slowly, he reached out for her face and he removed some brands of hair. She smiled and he received their bags from the pilot.  
  
"Thank you very much." Rinoa told the pilot. She was very surprised to find that the pilot was a very young man, who seemed to have the time of his life.  
  
"I'll give a sign of some sort when we want to go home. See you Nida." Squall said and the young man saluted him, his hand a few inches away from his face. Squall sighed and with a flick of his wrist, he dismissed the salute. The young man, Nida, grinned and prepared to take off. Squall tossed some bags to Irvine who caught them. Squall took his bags, and Rinoa linked their arms.  
  
"What's with that pilot?" Rinoa asked when they got into the car. Squall looked very tired indeed, and he sighed. He didn't make any attempts to explain, so Irvine explained instead.  
  
"He's a SeeD from the same Garden as us. Squall became Commander the same year he graduated, so they all show their respect by saluting him, right Commander?" Irvine smirked and received a death glare.  
  
"When did you graduate?" Rinoa asked, finally seeing her chance to get to know more of his past.  
  
"When I was 17." Squall replied, sounding like he wanted a change of subject. Selphie however, wasn't finished.  
  
"Are you still a SeeD? I mean, I thought that you lived in Esthar?"  
  
"I do live in Esthar, but I am still a member of SeeD." Squall explained and continued. "They can call me back if they need my immediate presence."  
  
Rinoa nodded and yawned. Even though she had slept some hours, she was tired. She could imagine how Squall felt. "So, Irvine, we have decided that you stay at Selphies and Squall stay with me." Rinoa stated and looked at the guys to see if they was okay with that.  
  
"Whatever." Squall replied and closed his eyes. Then he whispered. "Sorry, that was rude. It's fine. I'm just tired."  
  
He didn't have to apologize, she knew that he had had a hard day. She smiled and patted his hand.  
  
The first ones to be dropped off was Squall and Rinoa. He had insisted on getting off first. The rest of the way was uneventful and silent. Squall and Rinoa just held each others hands, and their eyes locked. Rinoa found it, once again, very hard indeed to look away from Squalls steel-blue eyes.  
  
When the car finally began to slow down, Rinoa became nervous. Selphie noticed her friends restlessness and leaned over.  
  
"What's wrong Rinny?" she whispered.  
  
"What if my apartment isn't good enough? I mean, he is used to a palace!"  
  
"My bet is he doesn't care. If he cared, would he travel to here, in the middle of the night? If it bothers you so much, why don't you ask him? I think that he will prefer that you are honest." Selphie reasoned and Rinoa relaxed slightly.  
  
Selphie leaned back again, and Rinoa looked at Squall. "Squall? Are you sure it's okay with you staying at my place? I mean-"  
  
He cut her off. "I'm sure it's great. It's very likely to be better than home." He assured her and opened the door. Rinoa hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped. When he from outside offered her his hand, she gladly accepted it. The cold breeze of the night made her shiver and Squall waved to Irvine as he closed the door. The car disappeared down the road and Rinoa became aware that Squall was observing her. She looked at him and realized that he was waiting for her to show the way to her apartment. Blushing slightly, she lead the way up the stairs and she opened the door. She bit her lip nervously. Even though Squall had said that it as going to be fine, she couldn't shrug off the thought that he was going to hate it. However, she was surprised at his reaction. His eyes scanned the room and he didn't say a word.  
  
Squall found himself lost for words. This was the most beautiful place he had ever been.  
  
"Say something..." Rinoa said. It came out more as a plea than she would have liked.  
  
"It's... It's absolutely... perfect." He stated and dropped his bags on the floor. "It's a home." His eyes were filled with a childish joy and he seemed to live up a little.  
  
"You think?" Rinoa asked and leaned at his arm. He wrapped his arm around her, and for a while they just stood there, each lost in their own thoughts. Then, he finally came back to reality.  
  
"Where am I to sleep?"  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, I only have one bed and a couch. I'll take the couch and then-"  
  
"No I insist. I will be sleeping on the couch." He said in a tone that told her that he wasn't up for arguing at the moment. Hyne, no one could blame him; it was 1:15AM and the guy had surely been awake since 7AM the latest.  
  
She sighed, defeated, and shrugged. However, he wasn't going to stop her when she went to find a pillow and a duvet. When she was finished making his bed, she found herself staring at him. He was staring out of the window, into the dark. Not that there was much to look at, but he seemed like he was lost in thoughts. Slowly, she walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Bad move. The contact caused him to jump. Honestly, she was surprised that he hadn't noticed her reflection in the window, but that only confirmed what she had thought; he was lost in thoughts. He turned towards her and she found herself blushing, not knowing why. She could feel his gaze piercing her very soul. It was becoming incredibly hard to breathe and she was gasping. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. She couldn't resist, and she wasn't going to, and leaned forward. Moments before their lips met, he looked down, backing away. Disappointed at his retreat, she let go of her grip on his shoulder. She turned her back at him.  
  
What had she expected? She had known this guy for two weeks, over e-mail and phone. They had seen each other twice and there she was, trying to have some physical contact. Had that really been her intention? No, it just felt... like the right time. He had kissed her cheek that night two weeks ago, but did it mean anything to him at all? Of the way he was reacting now, she was unsure if she had crossed an unwritten line. The way he reacted? What the hell was she thinking? He hadn't done anything other than backing off. It didn't mean that he wasn't attracted to her, did it?  
  
Stop thinking, Rinoa she mentally slapped himself.  
  
She felt his strong arms encircling her and she leant back into his chest, finding comfort in his embrace. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat made her sleepy. Squall must have felt that she was getting heavier, as she leant on to him.  
  
"I think we both need to rest." He said and could feel her head nod into his chest. When he gently guided her to her bedroom, she didn't protest.  
  
"Night." He said and closed the door behind her.


	4. chapter 4 Confessions From The Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy universe, all rights reserved to Square-Enix  
  
AN: I recently found out that I have a slight problem with the italics. So, please, use your imagination until I have fixed it. Don't forget to Read and Review  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter 4 – Confessions from the heart   
  
Squall woke up around 8AM and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. The thing was that it felt damn good not to be in Esthar. Esthar was great, nothing to complain about, but yet... he didn't feel as if he actually belonged there. It was all he had ever tried to do, his entire life. To fit in, to belong in a group, to belong with isomeone/i. Right now, he didn't even know why he had fled Rinoas kiss. He had almost given in, his calm and steady exterior cracking. He could handle a bunch of T-Rexaurs, single handed if necessary, Squall Leonhart was never one to flee from battle. Yet the battle within himself was a battle that he knew he would lose if he gave in.  
  
He had very vague memory, or no at all, of his early childhood. All he remembered was Ellone, his sister. It was the price of the Guardian Forces. They claimed the part of the mind that contained memories. Irvine remembered his childhood though. He had been transferred to Balamb Garden from Galbadia when he was 17 years old, and he had not used Guardian Forces until then. Squall did not envy Irvine, he wasn't sure that he would have liked to remember anything.  
  
Squall got a slap in the face of reality when he heard a door open. Out came a very tired looking Rinoa and she seemed somewhat surprised that he was there. As if she had expected him to run away from her in the middle of the night.  
  
"Slept well?" he asked her and she nodded slowly. Truth be told, she hadn't slept that much. She had thought about how to apologize to him for coming on to him, thinking about how the odds for him hating her was. She was paranoid and she knew it, but she couldn't help but feel as if one mistake could blow it all. She felt this was something special, not because he was the presidents son, but because he was natural. He was ireal/i.  
  
Squall, who normally didn't mind silence, found it uncomfortable with her just staring into the air and he got up to his feet. Before she could register his movements he had pulled a shirt on. He had only slept with pyjamapants on, meaning that his torso had been bare. She blinked and smiled a little smile.  
  
"Want some breakfast?" she said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Sure."   
---------------------  
  
Ever since the night Squall had arrived, they had pretended that nothing had happened. He had been there for 9 days meaning that there was only a few days left; he had agreed with the Headmaster and his father that he could spend two weeks at Rinoas. Rinoa had been to work in the mornings, and he had worked over the computer with a straight connection to his office in Esthar.  
  
Rinoa enjoyed Squalls company. He was a very good listener, always interested in what she could tell. On the other hand, he didn't tell her that much about himself. Not about Garden anyway. He acted as if there was nothing to tell, and she figured that this wasn't the time to press the matter. But truth was, that she was dying to get to know him. Her desire for him became stronger every day; to see his graceful moves, to observe his habits, like running a hand through his hair when he got nervous... He did something to her that she hadn't felt before. She was embarrassed about the way she had acted when he first got there, but he seemed as though it didn't bother him at all. And for that, she was grateful. It wasn't nice of her, almost tackling him as he walked inside her door.  
  
Squall too felt a foreign emotion. He didn't want to Rinoa to get too close, yet a part of him wanted to share himself completely with her. And that part was winning. He had never felt this about another person. Hyne, he had never thought of actually having a serious relationship. If that's what Rinoa wanted anyway. He wasn't one to announce to everyone how good he was at everything, and surely he wasn't going to press Rinoa into something that she would regret. She had to realise that his life was other things than a palace and a fancy car.  
  
His life was hell. At least, from his point of view. He despised journalists. They all totally mixed up everything he said and that was why he kept his distance to them. He didn't want the rest of the world to know details about him either. He had once been attended a formal dinner with his instructor, an unfortunately, they had been spotted. It was raining and he had tried to shield her from the rain with his jacket. For weeks the press had been pestering him, asking if it was 'love at first sight', if she was the one etc. His sister, Ellone, handled the situation much better. But for some reason, the press was more interested in him than in her.  
  
The kiss he and Rinoa almost had shared kept plaguing his thoughts. When she spoke, his eyes was fixed on her lips. He had wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't do that to her. What if this wasn't something for her? He knew that if they were together and press got the tiniest clue of that, she would be interrogated the moment she walked out the door. Now that was something he would never do to anyone, especially not Rinoa. He decided that she deserved better than that.  
  
If there was something in particular she noticed about him, it was his self- confidence, or lack thereof. He never praised himself, or gave himself a pat on the back. When Selphie and Irvine stopped by, and Squall let Irvine talk about Garden, he could tell about some dangerous missions, that went far beyond Rinoas imagination, that would have failed if Squall hadn't been there. Still, Squall would say that it was nothing and everyone could have pulled that off. It wasn't much anyway that Squall allowed Irvine to say. She couldn't think of any reason why he wouldn't talk about it, but figured that it had to be a good reason.  
  
It was cold and it was raining. Rinoa sat on the couch, wrapped up in blankets. They had been for a walk, when they been 'attacked' by rainclouds. They had both been so wet that they agreed that they had had enough water for a year at the least. He came into the living room, balancing with two mugs of hot cocoa. She reached out for one of them and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She said and took a sip of her cocoa as he sat down next to her. They both drank in silence and she noticed that he shivered. She placed her cocoa on the table and wrapped her blanket around him too. He looked at her, mildly surprised. He didn't fight it though, he welcomed the warmth.  
  
She caught herself staring at his lips when he drank, and made a decision that she knew could ruin all this. She decided to ask him about himself. She cleared her throat and turned to look at him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she started. "Squall... I want to know you."  
  
This comment caught him slightly off guard. He sat down his cocoa and averted his eyes. "There's not really much to tell." He said.  
  
"What, you haven't got anything to tell me about your life from when you were 5 years old to when you became Commander?" she said, a little harsh. She hadn't meant to sound like that, but honestly, it was starting to bother her that he never told her anything about his life.  
  
He felt his temper rise. He rarely lost control, he was known for his legendary self-control, but she could trigger something in him, something long forgotten. Emotions.  
  
"It have never occurred you that I idon't/i want people to know me?" he snapped and got up. He placed himself to stare out the window. Rinoa felt her temper boil inside of her. Why was he like this? She too rose to her feet.  
  
"I care about you Squall, but I want to know you. I'm not the only one who cares for you. Irvine cares, your sister cares, your father and I'm sure that a lot of people in Garden cares about you too" She said, using all of her strength to keep calm. It was then his temper boiled over. He turned to her.  
  
"You do not want to know me, I can assure you." He said, the anger evident in his voice  
  
"How can you be so sure of that? You have very little faith in me. Try me." She said, teasing him. She knew that maybe she was a little too nosy, but she wanted so badly to know him.  
  
"NO!" he shouted, causing her to jump. "You don't want to know about me. You don't want to know about my life. You don't want to know how many times I have nearly been killed, you don't want to know how many Phoenix Downs that has been used on me, you don't want to know how many times I have fought for survival, you don't want to know how many times I have summoned a Guardian Force even though I knew it would erase my memories! You don't want to know how many people I have hurt, you don't want to know ho many people I have killed..." somewhere along the line, he had stopped shouting, now he was talking, his voice trembling. He walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"You don't want to know that I killed for the first time when I was 8 years old..." He placed his head in his hands as he did something he couldn't remember ever doing; Squall Leonhart cried.  
  
Silent tears made their way down his cheeks and he did nothing to wipe them away. She sat down next to him and reached out. The touch of his cheek felt wonderful and almost forbidden. A tingling sensation ran through her fingers and every fibre of her being. He tensed slightly at the contact and looked her straight into the eyes. They both leaned in, but a few inches away from each other, he hesitated. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. Their lips met and his body relaxed. Unconsciously, he let his hands slip up her back. She played with his silky hair. His kisses grew more passionate, but it was then he realized what he was doing. He slowly backed away, again, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Rin, as much as I want to do this... I think that we should wait."  
  
A bit disappointed, she nodded. She rested a single finger on his lips to silence him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, but it only confused him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For when you first came here. I don't know why I tried to kiss you." She admitted.  
  
"I don't know why I fled." He said, placing an arm around her shoulders. They both leaned back in the couch.  
  
"I was so sure that you would hate me."  
  
"I could never hate you, Rin. You are very special, and I must admit that I'm very attracted to you. Do you feel it too when we touch? The feeling I get whenever I see you move, the dizziness I feel whenever you speak to me..."  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek. "I feel it too." Was all she could say. He reached out and removed the tear with his thumb.  
  
They just sat in silence, enjoying the feeling that they both knew how the other felt. Rinoa was the one to break the comfortable silence that lingered in the air.  
  
"...I'm not sure if I should ask this..."  
  
"Go ahead, you already heard the worst of me." He said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.  
  
"The Guardian Forces... Erase your memories? You mean, is there something you cannot remember?"  
  
Squall coughed a little and replied. "I have very little memory, or no at all, of my early childhood. The only person I could recognize when I returned from Garden on vacations, was Ellone. I had no memory of my father. I guess that made me a better killer, not to know of any family..."  
  
"Don't say that... But what about the headmaster? Didn't he know?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to think that he knew. But I guess he did."  
  
Rinoa was horrified of the stories Squall could tell. But something bothered her...  
  
"Squall... Did you ever, kill for pleasure?" she asked, surprised that she dared.  
  
"No." He simply said. "But a guy who attended at the same time as me did. Seifer Almasy."  
  
"Seifer?" she gasped. Now that was something she hadn't expected. "You know him?" Squall asked, not sure that he really wanted to know.  
  
"I dated him for a month. He cheated on me..." she replied, still bitter even though it was years ago and it hadn't been serious. Then something occurred her.  
  
"Your scar..." she traced the scar between his eyes with her index finger. "He did it, didn't he? I remember his scar and he said that his opponent wore the matching one.  
  
Squall merely nodded. "We weren't allowed to damage other cadet's while training. Seifer overheard that, and when he did, I did too." With this statement, he made it clear that he didn't want to talk about Garden anymore. With a sigh he lay down, and gestured Rinoa to do the same. She placed her head on his chest and became sleepy.  
  
"Hold me." She whispered and felt his grip tighten. Like that, they both fell asleep. 


	5. chapter 5 A Conversation With Irvine

AN: i'm off to London for a few days, but as soon as I come back, I'll update the story. This chapter is called 'A conversation with Irvine' and the next one is called 'Meeting Commander Leonhart'. There's not really any Squinoa in this one, sadly enough. This is the chapter, so far, that I've liked the least. Next chapter is a lot better.

The Royal Knight - Here you have it!

Rinoa- The same to you, it's updated:D

Marie- Yeah, I thought of making him a coldhearted bastard, but it would practially ruin my vision of him. So, I ended up making him, well caring is not the right word, but he's not ignorant either... Okay, let's just say that he's not a total jerk. Ok?  
  
---------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy universe, all rights reserved to Square-Enix  
  
Summary: Slight AU Rinoa Heartilly is 25 years old and a successful journalist. When a festival is being held in Deling where she lives, she meets a certain young man... Squinoa.  
  
---------------  
Chapter 5 – A conversation with Irvine   
  
It was nearly three months since Squall had left, and Rinoa found that her entire being longed for him. They still e-mailed and called each other, now even more frequently. Ever since that night he had told her about his life in Garden, he had been more open. Still not that much as she would he liked, but it was a start. He hadn't hinted to that he wanted to talk more, but for now, she was satisfied. Just before he had boarded the helicopter they had shared a very intimate kiss. She didn't want him to leave, but knew that if he stayed, he would be spotted. And he had said that if they never were apart, they would get tired of each other. She couldn't imagine herself being bored with him, but it seemed important to him to have some space, and she would gladly give him that.  
  
Then, one day, Squall didn't write back. At first, she thought that he had had a meeting and he haven't seen her e-mail. But he didn't answer his cellphone either. She knew that she was being very paranoid, but she couldn't understand why he didn't answer her calls. When three days had passed, and he still hadn't replied to her e-mails, she became worried.  
  
She went to her job but she couldn't concentrate. All her thoughts went to Squall. Was he tired of her? Had she been irritating? No, not that she could recall at least.  
  
"Rinoa, are you even listening to me?" Selphie asked. She had cleared a corner of Rinoa's desk and sat down.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Selph, I'm just worried."  
  
"I'm sure everything is fine. Stop being paranoid and listen to me." The brunette said and started speaking again. "Irvine said that he was able to come today and say hi. He said that he hasn't got very much time, but he is coming!"  
  
Rinoa tried to smile but failed miserably.  
  
"Aww, Rinoa. I'm sure that he has a good reason not to write you. And it has to be very good indeed or else he is so going to get his arse kicked."  
  
This time, Rinoa was able to smile. "I'm just being silly. But, I would feel better if I knew what he was doing."  
  
"Hey, want to come when Irvine stops by?" the brunette tried to get her friend to think of something else than Squall.  
  
"No, I don't want to be left out, and I'm pretty sure that you guys have a lot of catching up to do." The way she emphasised 'catching up' made Selphie blush a deep crimson.  
  
"Hey! I have no idea what you are talking about. You are so naughty."  
  
"Whatever you say." Rinoa answered, and that comment made Selphie blush even more and the brunette smacked her friend playfully at the arm.  
  
"Whether you want to or not, you're coming." Selphie decided and left for her own desk.  
  
The day went really slow, and nothing, absolutely nothing happened. Rinoa had refused to write an article about a chocobos and her boss had instead offered that she could review some movies. She had taken that offer and luckily enough, the boss had given her some movies that had their release in a month. So, Rinoa had nothing to do. When afternoon came, Selphie came too.  
  
"So, are you ready to go?"  
  
Rinoa rolled her eyes. "I don't want to. He reminds me of Squall."  
  
"You are so dumb. Come on, it's going to be fun. Besides, if it's really dull, then you can leave okay?" Selphie said and gestured for her friend to get up.  
  
"Okay okay.." Rinoa agreed and packed her stuff. Together they made their way to Selphies apartment and made some cups of coffee. Rinoa had rejected cocoa because that too reminded of him. They sat for a while, talking about nothing in particular.  
  
"Selph, has Irvine told you about his time in Garden?" Rinoa asked and Selphie looked at her, curious to what had triggered that question.  
  
"Yeah he has. He hasn't talked about Squall if that's what you're looking for."  
  
"No.. well, yes it was Squall. I... he just told me about his experiences and I wondered if Irvine told you too."  
  
"Well, he does." Selphie said and drank her coffee when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"How do I look?" Selphie whispered to Rinoa who smiled to reassure her friend that she was looking fine. Selphie walked over to the door.  
  
Rinoa didn't bother to turn around, she knew who it was.  
  
"Irvy!!!" Selphie exclaimed and from the cough that Irvine let out, you could guess that she was choking him with her embrace.  
  
".. I.. missed... you.. too.." he managed to say and then Rinoa turned around.  
  
"Hi Irvine." She said and he bowed his head.  
  
"Hi Rinoa. I need you to do me a favour. It's Squall." He went straight to the point.  
  
"What's wrong?!" she asked, concerned.  
  
"He is back at Garden and he is getting really depressed, affecting all the others in Garden. Well, he doesn't treat them badly, it's just his mood that makes everyone uncomfortable. He needs you."  
  
"Why didn't he call me? Or come here himself?" she asked, a little angry with Squall.  
  
"This is hard for him. Believe me, I think he wanted to. But, he doesn't like admitting that he is depending on another person. You're the only one who can make him happy. We all see it. He is a happier person now. His sister sees it too. It was her idea, together with the headmaster that you should come."  
  
The ice around Rinoas heart melted. She couldn't possibly stay mad at him so she gave in. "How am I supposed to get there?"  
  
Irvine smiled. "If it's all right we can leave when you're ready." He received a smack on his arm from Selphie who looked left out. "I'm so sorry Selph, but that's why I'm here. Squall doesn't know about this. Selph, look at me."  
  
Selphie looked up. "I know, I just hoped that you came to see me."  
  
"I did. I volunteered to go. It was me or Zell. I figured that if I go I could see you."  
  
Rinoa went to grab her coat and pack her stuff while Selphie and Irvine embraced each other. When she came back, they were practically making out and she coughed a little to remind them of her.  
  
"Sorry... got a bit carried away." Irvine said, pretending that nothing had happened. Selphie blushed crimson. Rinoa hugged Selphie. "I'll call you when I know how long I'll be staying there."  
  
"Take care." Selphie replied and hugged her back. When Rinoa turned her back to them, she knew that they was kissing, again.  
  
"ahem." She said and walked out the door, grinning sheepishly.   
------------------  
  
When they had stopped by Rinoas to get some of her clothes and the most necessary things, they got into the car again.  
  
"How are we going to get there? It's in Balamb, right?" Rinoa asked, as she haven't considered how to get there.  
  
Irvine smiled. "You see, the Garden is mobile. Right now it's near the D- District prison. We had to hide it behind the mountains."  
  
"Hide it?"  
  
"Yes, so people wont get suspicious. You know, a SeeD comes into Deling, gets a girl and then back again."  
  
Rinoa could only agree on that. The weeks he had stayed at her place, she was very nervous if he would get spotted. Amazingly, he wasn't. She could tell that he enjoyed having a little more freedom and he could act as he wanted to.  
  
They drove for a while in silence.  
  
"So... this is serious, right?" Irvine asked.  
  
"I... think..." she replied, not really sure why he was asking.  
  
"I'm telling you, if you hurt him, you'll get Ellone on your neck. Don't think that she's a psycho, but she cares too much her brother. She can't bear seeing him hurt." Irvine said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, I have no intentions of hurting him. It's weird; I haven't met Ellone and still she fixes up meetings between me and Squall."  
  
"It's because she wants to see him happy. She can tell that he has been a different person since he met you. Even his father noticed."  
  
Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "His father? Why wouldn't his father notice?"  
  
Irvine chuckled. "Well, I'm not surprised he haven't told you about his relationship to his father. Let's just say that they don't get along that well."  
  
Rinoa remembered Squall saying that the Guardian Forces had made him forget about his father, but she had assumed that they got along fine. Seems that she was wrong.  
  
"Anything in particular they do not agree on?" she asked, sort of in a way to get Irvine to spill his knowledge of Squall. Irvine shrugged.  
  
"Well, anything would be a good guess. They talk, that's not it. Normally, a child would hug their parent no matter the age, right? Squall shakes hands with his father. At his 'returning home from Garden' party, he never conversed with Laguna." Irvine said and ran a hand through his long hair that was usually tied into a loose ponytail. Rinoa had talked enough with Squall to know that Laguna was his father. Of course she knew that he was the president's son, but it felt more real when he had told her about his father as Laguna.  
  
"So... have you met the president?" Rinoa asked, feeling slightly awkward.  
  
"Have I? Of course I have! I think that nearly everyone who has ever teamed up with Squall in Garden has been invited to parties. Though Squall dismissed the people before they even got inside the palace... Well, I have never been shoved out the door, but Zell has. He knows what I'm talking about when I say that Squall doesn't like talking about him in front of his father." Irvine grinned slightly at the memory. "He was allowed inside later, though." He added with a smirk.  
  
Rinoa smiled. It sounded like something Squall would do. Then something struck her. "What if he doesn't want me to be there?"  
  
Irvine's smile vanished from his face. "If he doesn't, then he's an idiot. Besides, why would he not? He cares about you, more than he is likely to admit I imagine. He needs a wake-up call. This is the plan. We're nearly there. When we get inside, I can show you where Squall is, but only one tiny peek. He is instructing the last magic-class for the day when we get there, and he won't notice it."  
  
"Instructing? Wasn't he Commander?" Rinoa interrupted.  
  
"Yes he is, but honestly, he would die of boredom if all he got to do was paperwork. Even though he is a workaholic, he likes to do... other things." Irvine said, as if thinking about what on earth his friend would do beside signing papers.  
  
"Other things?"  
  
"Yeah..." Irvine said, thinking hard to find one thing Squall would tend to. "Yeah! He would go to the Training Center, and there he would take out his aggressions. That's a very nice habit, actually. Instead of yelling at us lower-ranking SeeD's he gets silent. In the afternoons, he would go and end the lives of many monsters. But sometimes, he gets ivery/i silent, for a long time... Well, back to the plan. When you have had your glimpse of him, I'll introduce you to the Headmaster. He is the one that gives permission for you to be there, so I think it's best if you meet him. Then I'll show you to his dorm, and you'll have to wait there until he decides to show up. It's boring, I know, but I'll try to make him come down quickly." Irvine ended. "Any interjections?"  
  
Rinoa considered the plan for a moment. "No." She decided and leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart, no time for sleeping. We're there now." Irvine said and opened the door as the car stopped. She got out, and gasped in awe...  
---------------------

So, here it is! Remember to Review and say if you've liked it this far:D


	6. chapter 6 Meeting Commander Leonhart

AN: Hello! I'm back again. I've been to London a few days, so I haven't been able to write anything in particular. I have a serious amount of work the few weeks, but I'll try to update as fast as possible.

A big THANKS to my reviewers:

Marie

Lymaris

DesAngels

Rinoa

The Royal Knight

chibi-san

I love getting Reviews, and I sincerely hope that you guys will continue reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. If you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters, then leave write to Please mark the subject as 'Ideas for chapters'. Thank you.

------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy universe, all rights reserved to Square-Enix  
  
Summary: Slight AU Rinoa Heartilly is 25 years old and a successful journalist. When a festival is being held in Deling where she lives, she meets a certain young man... Squinoa.  
------------------  
  
Chapter 6 – Meeting Commander Leonhart   
  
Balamb Garden wasn't an ordinary military academy. It was the home of the elite force SeeD. The SeeD's was far superior in every aspect compared to the military. SeeD's worked for money: they were mercenaries. Rinoa couldn't understand that a place like Balamb Garden could be so beautiful. There was a lot of trees and fountains, the walls was in relaxing and harmonic colours. The halls wasn't ones that reminded her of hospitals; in fact quite the opposite.  
  
Irvine didn't seem to want any unnecessary attention, for his pace was quick and Rinoa ran to catch up with him. He got into an elevator and Rinoa followed. She gave him a questioning look.  
  
"He's on the 2 floor. The classrooms are on that floor." At the same time as he said that, the elevator stopped. He walked quickly and determined. Rinoa looked around and found the place deserted.  
  
"Where's all people?"  
  
"The full-fledged SeeD's are in their dorms, in the training centre, in the library, in the cafeteria or in the Infirmary. The cadets are in classes around this floor." He explained and stopped. "There he is." He added and pointed into a classroom with transparent doors.  
  
Inside sat about 20 teens, not older than 17. All eyes was fixed on a person standing in front of them. Rinoa recognized the person as Squall. He wore a navy blue uniform with a pattern that she couldn't see clearly because he had his back turned towards her. He raised his hand in front of his face and a green light appeared. The cadets watched in awe, and Rinoa found that she too was fascinated. The green light disappeared and Squall said something that all of the pupils immediately wrote down. Rinoa hid from view as he turned around.  
  
"Strange..." he thought. He would have sworn that it felt like he was being watched. He shrugged and returned to the class.  
  
"That was a close one..." Irvine whispered and dragged Rinoa away from the door. She caught a last glimpse of Squall before she was too far away.  
  
"We're going to see the Headmaster now, right?" she asked when they got inside the elevator again. Irvine pressed the 3F button and then he nodded.  
  
"Yeah. His name is Cid. He is the only one in Garden that can give Squall orders. I think you'll like him. He is a very nice person, as well as his wife." Irvine said and when the elevator stopped, they both got out.  
  
A blonde-haired woman greeted them in front of Cid's office.  
  
"Hi Quistis." Irvine said and saluted the woman. The woman smiled and bowed her head slightly. She turned her gaze to Rinoa and she cocked her head.  
  
"So this is the famous Rinoa Heartilly. I'm Quistis." The woman known as Quistis said and extended her hand.  
  
Confused, Rinoa shook the other woman's hand. "Famous?"  
  
Quistis chuckled. "For changing our Commander. Hyne knows he needed it."  
  
Irvine let out a small laugh and Rinoa couldn't help but smile at them. She found it weird; these people was mercenaries, cold-blooded killers, but yet they was so.. human, in lack of better words. They felt laughter too, happiness. She couldn't imagine Irvine to be a killer, but often there was more to a person that meets the eye. Finally, their laughter trailed off.  
  
"Oh, I'd better tell the Headmaster that you're here." Quistis said and opened the door that lead to Cid's office. Rinoa heard the woman say something but she couldn't make out what was said. Then Quistis turned to Irvine and Rinoa.  
  
"He is waiting." Said Quistis and walked to the elevator. She got in and the elevator started moving.  
  
Rinoa looked at Irvine who walked inside the office. She followed and the doors closed behind them. Behind the desk, a short man sat. He wore glasses, a red vest and a white shirt with long sleeves. The man looked up, and when he saw Irvine and Rinoa, he smiled widely. He got on his feet and walked in front of his desk to greet them. When Irvine saluted, Rinoa didn't know what to do. Should she salute too? In lack of better options, she bowed her head slightly. Much to her surprise, he laughed.  
  
"You're very polite. Not many people would bow for me." He grinned and dismissed Irvine's salute. "I'm Cid." He said and offered his hand.  
  
Immediately, she took a liking in the older man. She shook his hand and smiled. "Rinoa."  
  
"I could guess." The headmaster said, amused. "Please sit down miss Heartilly."  
  
She did as offered. "Please call me Rinoa." She said, wondering if it sounded stupid. Why would she care anyway?  
  
The headmaster chuckled and sat down behind his desk. "So..." he started. "I'm glad that you decided to come. Our Commander has been a little down lately. More than usual that is." He added with a smirk. Rinoa sensed that this man had regard of Squall as a son.  
  
"I'm glad that I got the chance." She said truthfully.  
  
Again, the headmaster laughed. "I see why he likes you. You're carefree. He could learn from you."  
  
Rinoa blushed at the compliment. Carefree? No, that wasn't her. Well, compared to Squall... there was a chance.  
  
"So..." she asked. "Where am I to stay?"  
  
"Uhh... You could stay in one of the guestrooms, or you could stay in his dorm. But that's for you two to decide." Cid said, amused that he could embarrass the Commander. Rinoa blushed slightly at this comment. Share a room? With Squall? She didn't know, it sounded tempting... She figured that she would ask Squall what he thought of it.  
  
"I'll discuss it with Squall." She said, finally.  
  
"Yeah whatever... iDiscuss/i" Irvine said under his breath, and Cid laughed. Rinoa couldn't help but join. She didn't feel embarrassed even though she knew that she ought to be. Squall and her hadn't slept together yet. Yes, they had shared her couch one night but Squall hadn't been initiating anything after that and yes, they kissed too, but that was different. Or, at least she felt it was different. She knew that he wasn't virgin, and she wasn't either, but still it felt like they were. When he was ready, she would be ready too. Squall was so special to her and she knew that it was worth the waiting.  
  
Their laughter trailed off and Rinoa wiped away a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye. The older man turned towards Irvine.  
  
"How is your girlfriend? Selphie, was it?"  
  
Irvine looked at the ground, making small circles with the left foot. "Yeah, her name is Selphie. She is fine." He said, nervously. Cid grinned, seeing this.  
  
"She's my best friend." Rinoa said, hoping to get the attention away from Irvine. It seemed that he didn't like to talk about his relationships.  
  
Cid cocked his head. "Oh, is that so? She had tamed our 'Ladies Man' so she must be pretty talented." Again, the man laughed at Irvines behaviour. Rinoa laughed too. She had the feeling that this man knew everything about this Garden. Irvine turned a deep crimson and averted his eyes.  
  
"Let's not taunt him more." Rinoa said, trying hard to control her laughter. "Maybe Irvine should show me Squall's room. It's about time, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is." The headmaster nodded and dismissed both of them.   
-----------------  
  
Irvine's pace was still quick. Rinoa ran up to his side and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"So... Who is this Quistis?" she asked when she was finally able to speak.  
  
"Quistis Trepe is an instructor. She instructed Squall but lost her license because of a guy called Seifer Almasy. It was only when Squall became Commander she got to teach again. She has a fan-club, the Trepies. You can see them in the cafeteria." At Seifer's name, she sighed. That guy had quite a reputation in Garden.  
  
"Did Squall tell you about his scar?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Yeah he did. Seifer scarred him." She stated simply.  
  
"But no one could get the guy expelled, even though everyone knew it was him. He wore the matching one after all. He failed his exam the same day Squall passed. The he quit." Irvine explained and slowed down when he realized that Rinoa was having trouble keeping up with him. They walked down the hall to the dormitories, and Irvine stopped in front of a door. He pulled out a card key and opened the door.  
  
"Master key." He grinned as Rinoa entered the room. It was quite large with bedroom, bathroom and a little kitchenette area.  
  
"It pays off to be commander... Us lower-ranking SeeD's have to deal with smaller ones." Irvine sighed enviously. Then he placed her luggage on the floor and was already on his way out.  
  
"Irvine?" she called out after him.  
  
"Yeah?" his head appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Thank you." She said and couldn't wait to get Squall in her arms.  
  
Irvine simply nodded and left.  
  
When Irvine had left, she had no idea what to do. She figured that he probably wouldn't approve her checking out his stuff. Instead, she took a shower. When finished, she sat down in a comfortable chair and started writing in her diary. Or, it wasn't exactly a diary. It was more like notepad she carried with her everywhere, any time she went away. She drew more than wrote, and for the time being, she kept drawing clothes. She was awful at it, but nevertheless, it made time go faster.  
  
She must have dozed off, and she snapped back to reality as she heard footsteps outside the door. When she heard the lock open she got to her feet, getting ready. The door opened and Squall's jaw dropped in disbelief. She dragged him inside and closed the door, Squall still in a state of shock. She placed herself in front of him and he seemed to focus. He lay down his gunblade on a table.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
Rinoa smiled widely at this. "Yes you are." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest as she had done many times before. She felt his arms encircling her and his muscles relax. They got apart, just enough that they could look at each other. She pulled his head down to hers and their lips met in a soft kiss. They parted and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm starting to like this dream." He received a playful smack on the arm, and laughed. Then he became serious.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Because I want to. The headmaster thought that you needed to be cheered up, and he got me here."  
  
"He did?" Squall raised his eyebrow again. "It sound as something he would do." He added and his ice-blue eyes met her chocolate coloured ones. She found his eyes so unique; they could contain so much emotion, emotions that he lacked to show otherwise. Her eyes drifted off to his cheek and found a bleeding point. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before.  
  
"You're injured..." she whispered and reached out her hand to caress his cheek.  
  
"It's nothing. I just had an encounter with a really pissed off T- Rexaur..." he replied, pointing at his gunblade to confirm his answer. It was then Rinoa got a closer look at his gunblade. It was transparent-blue, shining seductively. She didn't doubt that it was powerful, but she had absolutely no intentions in finding out. However, she traced her hand down the hilt and she could almost feel the grasp of his hands on it. He simply watched her. In lack of better options, he iwatched/i her. Why? Because she was so damn fascinating, that's why.  
  
No woman he had ever known would not in a million years have touched his gunblade. He wouldn't have allowed it even if they tried, but why didn't he stop Rinoa? He felt that this was a part of his life that she needed to know about if she should ever accept it.  
  
She turned around. She had just noticed that engraved on the blade was the lion she had mistaken for a monster. "The lion?" she asked, pointing at the blade.  
  
He nodded. "Griever." He reached up around his neck, inside his uniform and got out a necklace. The lion, Griever, hung as a pendant around his neck. She had a faint memory of the pendant; she had seen it when they had first met. She remembered his ring and could just make out the faint outline of a ring under his gloves.  
  
"Trademark?" she asked, hoping to light up the conversation. She didn't like the direction it had taken. He chuckled slightly and ran a hand through his hair. He was nervous, she recognized the habit immediately. Then he seemed to remember that he had a bleeding wound on his cheek and he walked some steps away from her. He raised his hand in front of his face and concentrated for a moment. Then the green light, as she had seen earlier, appeared and wrapped around him. Then the light was gone and he turned towards her, the faint outline of a small smile on his lips. She looked at his cheek, but to her surprise, the wound had healed.  
  
She walked over to him and touched the spot where a wound had been until a few moments ago. "That was magic? I've always imagined fire and tornadoes and such... It didn't seem that bad."  
  
He shrugged. "This was a simple cure spell. There is fire too... and tornadoes. Very dangerous."  
  
She tried to suppress a yawn, but it escaped. He cocked his head.  
  
"That boring, am I?" he said, a hint of laughter in his voice. She shook her head 'no' and stuck out her tongue at him. He placed an arm around his waist and she giggled.  
  
"Go to bed." He said and gestured for her to lay down. "I'll be there in a few. I just need to get out of this goddamn uniform!"  
  
She laughed at his hate for the uniform and lay down. True a few minutes later he got out from the bathroom, only wearing black pyjamapants and a white T-shirt. She had no time to admire him as he turned of the light. With expertise, he got over to the bed and lay down. She could feel the weight in the bed shift, and she placed her arms around him. She never had to ask him if she should stay in a guestroom; she knew that he wanted her there. Hyne, she would have known if he didn't.  
  
He placed a single arm around her back, and like this, they fell asleep.


	7. chapter 7 Life In Balamb Garden

AN: Sorry for the delay, I'm so sorry. I've had lots to do, and not that much time as I wanted. If you have any suggestions for later chapters, then write to  
Well, here it is: Life in Balamb Garden. The next chapter is called 'Welcome Home' and I'm working on it at the moment. I'm still having problems with the italics, so bear with me.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy universe, all rights reserved to Square-Enix

------------------  
  
Chapter 7 – Life in Balamb Garden  
  
When she opened her eyes, she silently cursed the idiot who came up with the idea of sunlight – the light was shining right in her face and she closed her eyes tightly. Quickly, she opened them again and looked at the surroundings. Then the events of yesterday came back to her. But where was Squall? She sat up in bed and looked around. There was a note on his table, so she got to her feet and over to the table. She grabbed the note.  
  
__

_Good morning Rin.  
_  
_I didn't want to wake you up, but I had to go.  
  
When, if, you get hungry please go to the bridge, and if I'm not there, ask for me.  
  
Fell free to wander around, but please keep a low profile.  
  
Squall.  
_

Okay, it hadn't been her intentions anyway to blurt out to everyone that she was Squall's girlfriend. Girlfriend? Eww, that sounded disgusting and it didn't fit. But what was she to him? A female friend? A friend, who happened to kiss him once in a while? Now she thought of it, she would very much like to know what he told people she was. If he mentioned her, that is.

But, she knew that he feared the press would find out about her. He wasn't ashamed of her, was he?

Just stop Rinoa, you drive yourself crazy. If it bothers you, confront him. Yeah, nice approach – "Hi Squall, hey I wondered if you were ashamed of me?"

No, she figured. It wouldn't look good. She decided to believe that he was protecting her. It was something he would do. He had protected her once before, the night he had stopped their advances, and now she knew that it was right of him. Both of their emotions was a little off that night and she was glad that he had thought before acting; a rare ability that not many men possessed.

She stopped her thinking and got dressed. She closed the door to his dorm, and she walked down the hallway. It seemed shorter than last night, but yesterday, she had been very tired. She read the signs when she passed them. "Infirmary" "Cafeteria" "Library" "Quad" "Training Center". She walked past them and went up to the elevator. She pushed the button and a few moments later, the door opened. Inside, she was met with curious gazes from two female SeeD's. Cadets she corrected herself. Their uniforms wore a different design than Squall's and Quistis' and she figured that these two girls were cadets.

"Umm, you wouldn't know where I can find Commander Leonhart?" she remembered to address him correctly, not to make anyone suspicious.

"He is at the bridge on third floor." One of the cadets said, as a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh thank you." Rinoa said. She found the irritation hard to suppress. Especially when the two girls behind her started whispering, naïve to think that she wouldn't, couldn't hear them.

"Yeah, he is so hot... Yeah! Do you think that I would have a chance with him?.... Really? Does Katy Leonhart sound nice?.." She didn't want to hear anymore and fortunately, the elevator stopped and the cadets walked out.

Rinoa pressed the 3F button and she sighed. She knew that he was gorgeous, but she didn't need anyone else to know that too. She was a little possessive, and she knew it. The elevator stopped for the second time and she walked out spotting Quistis talking with a dark-haired woman.

Quistis too spotted Rinoa and waved her over. Rinoa walked over to the two women and she found that she felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Rinoa, this is Xu. Xu, this is Rinoa." The blonde instructor introduced them.

They shook hands and the dark-haired woman Xu smiled. "Nice to meet you, but I have to go now."

Xu walked over to the elevator, leaving Rinoa thinking if she had done something wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked aloud.

"No you didn't." Quistis answered, "she had business to tend to. So, how are you today? Do you like Garden so far?"

Rinoa didn't know what to say. She had been there less than one day and she hadn't really made an opinion about it. "Umm, as far as I've seen, it's a nice place. I like the design" she said, feeling awkward.

"Rinoa, it's okay. You're not on trial or anything. Relax."

At the command she relaxed. "You know..." she started, not sure why she shared this with this woman she hardly knew. "I'm having some trouble about walking freely here. It's as if I'm being watched-"

"Or else you're afraid that you might get spotted or the intentions with this visit is revealed." The blonde woman cut her off. "You wonder how I know. Please, I would feel the same way. But trust me, we are very few people here who know who you are to Squall. In fact, I can count them on one hand." She said and removed some hair from her face.

"I'm glad that someone understands me. Normally I would have talked to my friend Selphie, which is a little hard since she's in Deling and I'm here.." Rinoa realized that she was rambling.

"Do you know where I can find Squall?" she said instead.

Quistis looked amused. "He's right inside. Just go in, there's only Headmaster Cid with him."

The raven-haired girl smiled and knocked on the door before opening. She opened and looked inside. Squall stood, looking out of a window. Cid bowed his head, from his position behind his desk, to acknowledge her. When the commander didn't react, the older man gestured to her to surprise him. She immediately got the hint. She walked behind him, making a great effort in making no noises at all. When she was directly behind him, she got surprised herself.

"Nice try Rin." He said and turned around.

"How'd you know?!" she asked, very surprised that he knew that she was there. Had she made any noises to expose her?

A faint smile appeared on his lips. "I heard the door open and if it was a SeeD, Cid would have greeted them in a second. Cadets aren't allowed to be at third floor so that left you. Since Cid is the type of person who would try to do something like that to me I could guess that you were on your way to surprise me. Trust me, not many can surprise me two days in a row." He stated and glanced at Cid whose jaw had dropped somewhere along the commander's explanation.

Then the older man laughed and turned to Rinoa.

"Now you know why I keep him as Commander, he thinks of everything!"

At this comment, Squall rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Then the young man turned towards Rinoa. "I suppose you're hungry?"

Rinoa blushed as her stomach growled at the word 'hungry'.

"I haven't got anything to eat myself, so may I have the pleasure of escorting you to the cafeteria?" he said and offered his arm. She accepted his arm and smiled at him to let him know that she appreciated it.

The headmaster laughed after the door had closed behind them. He never thought in a million lifetimes that Squall would change. Yes, Cid knew that if he found the right one, he would change. But the headmaster had had his doubts about Squall finding the one. He wasn't exactly the social one. That didn't matter now, all that mattered was that Rinoa and Squall got to know each other as Rinoa and Squall, not as 'journalist' and 'the president's son'. And he, Cid Kramer was going to do whatever he could to make it real.

Then he remembered that he had a phonecall to make. He reached for his phone and dialled a number.

__

_"Esthar Presidential Palace"_

"Hello, this Headmaster Cid from Balamb Garden. Is President Loire available at the moment?"

__

_"Please hold."_

Silence.

Some noise was heard and the phone was picked up. _"Laguna."_ The president answered, not bothering to be formal.

"Oh hello Laguna! It's Cid. I just wanted to tell you that your son got really happy when we got Rinoa Heartilly over here."

__

_"That's nice!... sigh... I'm not sure if Squall is ever going to show her to me." _

"Give him time, this is new. I've seen the way he looks at her. Believe me, you will see her soon."

__

_"You sound very confident. Care to share?"_ The president sounded very curious.

"He offered to escort her to the cafeteria just now..."

__

_"But they could get seen... Oh my... He really did that?"_

"Yes he did, but.. The cadets are in class now, and the SeeD's are studying in the Library or training in the Training Center. But still... The chance is there. It's the first step."

__

_"Well, thanks for calling. Anyway, when do you think of sending him home? Why did you even call him back?"_

"I needed his immediate advice and presence. And I'm sending him home at the end of this week... Let's see... today is Wednesday... Saturday I think."

__

_"Tell him from me I'm looking forward to get him home."_

"I will, goodbye."

Cid hung up and sighed. Laguna had no idea that Squall had no memory of his childhood. Laguna did everything he could to make the boy's childhood great, but somewhere along the line, Squall had changed. Cid knew of the Guardian Forces and the price the SeeD's that junctioned them paid, but Squall didn't seem sorry for not remembering anything. Cid was surprised when Squall had admitted that he did remember Ellone, and Ellone had helped him getting to know his father again.

Cid knew that it wasn't his business to mend the relationship between father and son, but was it his business to care about Squall's relationships? Definitely not, not as Headmaster, but as a man who had regard of the young man as a son... that was a different point of view.

The headmaster stopped his thinking as his eyes fell on the many papers that he needed to sign to approve them, and to approve them he needed to read them... Cid 'attacked' the pillar of papers and started reading.

"Squall, why won't you let me hold your hand?" she asked as they walked away from the cafeteria. Every time she had 'accidentally' slipped her hand into his, he had let go of it as fast as it got there.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get to my dorm." He stated and she followed him to the Dormitories. He opened his door with his key card and held the door for her to enter. He gestured to her to sit down and she obeyed. She heard him pulling out drawers in the kitchenette area, and soon after she heard his voice.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks." She raised her voice so that he would hear her response. Not many minutes later, he returned with two mugs of coffee.

"You can make cocoa and coffee... I'm impressed." She said, smirking.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you how many litres of coffee I have been drinking in this room while checking some of the contracts Cid has signed during the day. I can't believe how boring that is. I need something to keep my eyes open." He said and placed one of the mugs in her hands. Then he sat down, in a chair opposite of her. He cleared his throat.

"Rin... As much as I would like to hold you beautiful hand.. I don't want to ruin the time we have for ourselves. As soon as we're spotted, the privacy is coming to an end. I..."

She silenced him by resting a single finger on his lips. "I know." She said. "A part of me just want to show the world that we're.. umm, together." She emphasised 'together' as little strange according to herself, but she wasn't sure that 'together' would fit into his way of thinking. However, he didn't react.

"I don't want to hide either, but I would do that all my life if that's what it takes to feel like this." He said, not looking at her. He felt that this admission was a secret part of him that he had never shared with someone, not even thought of sharing.

He heard her place the mug on the table, and he looked up. She took his mug too and placed it on the table. She placed herself in his lap and leaned forward to kiss him gently. The feeling that Squall had once talked about was overwhelming her. The sensation of his lips against hers made her shiver. She felt his hand slide up her back and play with her hair. He started trailing kisses down her neck, and she moaned in pleasure.

She had always thought that 'making out' was something that fitted perfectly on Selphie and Irvine, but nevertheless, now she and Squall sat on his chair making out.

"I.. could definitely get used to this Garden..." she managed to say between his kisses that grew more passionate as time went by. She felt him smile into her lips and she smiled a genuine smile. Even though he enjoyed the situation, he knew, he _felt _that this wasn't the right time, nor the right occasion.

"Rin..." he said, still kissing her.

"I know..." she replied. She had sensed it too. This wasn't the perfect time; they would both know if it was.

Against her will, he parted and looked into hey eyes. As always, when he looked at her, she found it harder to breathe... Why? She had no answer to that one.

"So Mr. Leonhart... What are your plans for today?" she asked, trying not to think of his lips upon hers.

"I could show you around? I suppose that Irvine didn't make the 'tour' around Garden?" He looked at her raised eyebrow. "Cid told me that it was Irvine who got you here. Remind me to do something nice for him sometime."

Rinoa smiled and nodded.


	8. chapter 8 Welcome Home

AN: Hello there! I'm really really sorry for not being able to upload sooner:( I've been trying to get this chapter done as soon as possible, and to be honest, it has been ready for quite a while now. Only, my internet broke down, so I haven't had any chances to get it uploaded... Well, looking at the bright side, I've written the next two chapters, which will be uploaded shortly. I can't tell just how soon, justthat I'm working hard on the last touch up's so they'll be ready for you as soon as possible. The italics should work by now, but if for some reason they don't, then bear with me, please?

Once again, a big THANKS to my loyal reviewers! You guys are the best. Honestly, if you didn't tell me this was great, I would have stopped this nonsense, plotless, fluffy story after the first three chapters, I think.

Well, what's left to say? Oh, yeah. I hope you all have been enjoying the summerholidays, as mine has been quite pleasant. I hope that you once again will use some of your precious time to give me a review and tell how bad it went.

I'm rambling, let's face it. Here it is, the long awaited "chapter 8. Welcome Home."

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy universe, all rights reserved to Square-Enix  
  
---------------------  
  
**Chapter 8 – Welcome Home  
**  
The helicopter prepared to land. Squall looked out of the window and sighed. Ellone and Laguna were there. He had never felt before that he wanted to stay in Garden, but with Rinoa there... He would rather spend time with her than being home at the palace. However, he was there now and Rinoa was in Deling. It had been three wonderful days, spend on each other. He knew that he had his duties in Esthar and he wasn't going to run from it, but he felt as if a part of him was missing. And that part was a ravenblack-haired girl who lived in Deling. In the other end of the world. Great...  
  
He was jolted slightly forward as the helicopter landed. After a few minutes, the door was opened and he got out. Ellone, his beloved sister, rushed to him and embraced him.  
  
"Ellone... I've missed you too, but it's not even a week since you saw me." He said, trying to release him from his sisters iron grip.  
  
"I'm sorry Squall..." the petite woman said and let go of her little brother. Squall looked in Laguna's direction. The president averted his eyes as he got over to his son.  
  
"I'm glad you're back." He said and offered his hand.  
  
"I'm home now." Squall simply stated and shook his father's hand. Ellone watched the scene. When Squall had told her that he had absolutely no idea who this man was, she hadn't believed him. Honestly, she didn't want to believe him. But Squall had never lied, and why would he lie about such a matter? She had helped him remember tiny bits and pieces of his childhood, and most importantly; she had re-introduced Laguna to him.  
  
Now Squall acted as the perfect son; he attended formal dinners, parties, meetings for his father, but Ellone could see with closed eyes that this wasn't the life Squall wanted. At least, not yet. She had noticed the difference in him the night he had been at a festival in Deling. A week would go by before she got knowledge of a woman called Rinoa. It wasn't a drastic change in behaviour; he just seemed different. She had suggested that Squall could go to Rinoa a week later and now she knew that she had made the right decision.  
  
When Headmaster Cid had called and said that Squall got depressed at Garden, she knew that Rinoa was needed there. She had made up a story to Rinoa's boss; Cid should, supposedly, have wanted Rinoa to write an article about Garden, but had cancelled it as soon as she left.  
  
Sometimes, Ellone just had to pat herself on the back. That was one heck of a brilliant plan. She would do everything for Squall and she knew that it was mutual. However, she had the feeling that she would soon have to share that position with Rinoa. Maybe even be replaced.. No, she wouldn't be replaced, but soon Rinoa would definitely have, own, a bigger place in his heart.  
  
Ellone was just so goddamn happy for her brother. He could be a top contender in 'Worlds Biggest Bastard', and he could easily win the medal as 'Worlds Best Brother". He had always supported her. If someone was pestering her, he would scare them away and if she ever needed someone to hug, she could just call.  
  
She blushed slightly at one memory; She had just broken up with a boyfriend and she was really down. Squall had been to an important meeting when she had called to talk. He had simply said to the present people that he had more important business to tend to, and then he had gone to her and sat there, for hours, just being a shoulder to cry on. She was very touched that he would do such a thing for her. But she found it strange that he was so cold-hearted towards everyone else.  
  
She assumed that that too was due to the Guardian Forces. But it could be because of the training he had received. He had learned to mask his feelings, to be aware of his emotions and not to let them cloud his judgement. Ellone was sure that if Cid had kept a closer eye on him, he wouldn't have turned out this way. It wasn't fair. Life isn't easy, but damn it, it was never meant to be easy. He is the president's son, he has his duties. Duties that she knew that her brother would never fail. No matter how much he might dislike his father, he would never disappoint him on purpose.  
  
Yet, Ellone wished for her brother that he found what he was looking for. He might not be aware that he is looking for something, _someone_, but she had faith in that he would know when he found it.  
  
This Rinoa had changed him. It was obvious to his sister who usually dealt with him everyday, but even Laguna had noticed. Squall had never been fond of talking, Hyne, he knew that he wasn't nowhere near the best conversationalist. But gradually, he had talked more. When his answers had existed of less than two syllables before, now he would even initiate the conversations.  
  
Ellone smiled. She wanted to meet this young woman who had done the impossible. When Squall felt more comfortable about the whole relationship- thing, she would suggest that Rinoa should come here to Esthar, to observe Squall in his normal habitat.  
  
"Sis?" he asked, bringing her back to reality. She realized that she must have been lost in thoughts.  
  
"Yes Squall?" she said, smiling.  
  
"...Nothing" he said, deciding not to ask.. yet. It was too soon in his opinion. Rinoa would run away faster than a Cactuar on a motorcycle if he even thought of asking her to go to Esthar. Why had he even thought of that?  
  
"Hey, you can tell me!" Ellone pleaded, and Squall rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"No." He replied, grinning. Ellone knew that there was no way she could get him to spill his guts, so she decided to let him be.  
  
The trip to the palace was quite uneventful, and they arrived safe and sound. When Squall got up to his room, the first thing he did was to turn on his computer. He smiled, seeing that he had received an e-mail:  
  
__

_Hi Squall.  
  
Thank you for three fantastic days, I had a great time.  
  
Anyway.. I hope I'll see you soon, okay?  
  
Rinoa.  
_

Immediately, he wrote back:

_Hey Rin.  
  
I'm glad that you had a great time. I had too. I would have been very bored indeed if you haven't been there.  
  
Squall._

He sent the e-mail, and went to take a shower. He felt his muscles relax as the hot water flowed freely. He got into a pair of pyjamapants and he checked the computer, not surprised to see that she had already replied. Eagerly, he opened her response.  
  
__

_(__I'm leaving the 'Hi' part this time.)  
  
Why wouldn't I have a great time? You were there after all...  
  
Do you have any idea if we could meet again soon?  
  
Rin._

He bit his lower lip. Should he invite her to Esthar? No, not yet. It would be goddamn hard to hide from the press if she got here. His line of thinking got interrupted as he heard someone knock on his door. 

"Yes?" he said.  
  
"Squall, can I come in?" his sister asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ellone got in and closed the door behind her. She sat down on his bed and studied him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"E-mailing Rinoa."

"I believe thanks are in order." She laughed at his confused expression. "I suggested to Cid that Rinoa should come to Garden." She explained, then continued. "He called to say that you got depressed, and then he asked if I knew how to cheer you up. Turns out, I did know. You're lucky that I knew about Rinoa. I would have called you, but it had to be a surprise, you know? If you knew, it would ruin the element of surprise."  
  
Squall's eyes seemed to be judging her. "Thanks." He said at last.  
  
"Hey sis... Could you help me out here for a moment?"  
--------------------  
  
Rinoa sat in front of her computer, waiting impatiently for Squall to reply. Selphie lay on her friend's bed, reading some magazine that Rinoa had assigned. Rinoa had been home for several hours, but knew that Squall just got home now. She felt sorry for him; he had spent four times the amount of time she had spent on getting home.  
  
Then Squall wrote back. She opened it and she read it in silence. She screamed, causing her friend to jump.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Selphie asked, slightly irritated of her friend's behaviour.  
  
"Read it." The raven-haired girl said and the brunette obeyed, coming closer to the screen.  
  
_(I'm leaving the 'Hi' part too.)  
  
Despite better judgement, I was thinking if you would come here... I mean, spend a vacation here or something... Selphie could come too and visit Irvine.  
  
I'm such an idiot with words, but please don't feel as if you should go. Just consider it, okay?_

Selphie's jaw dropped. "He's right. He _is_ an idiot with words. He doesn't even ask nicely!"  
  
Rinoa didn't care, it didn't matter. He didn't have to ask nicely, the fact that he wanted her there was enough. She knew that he meant it, and that was more important than asking nicely. They could work on that, later.  
  
"So... Should I do it? I mean... At the end of next month, we're having summerholidays... And you could come too!" Rinoa said, overly excited.  
  
"I think you should do it. We should do it! I can see Irvy!" the brunette exclaimed and jumped. "We're going to Esthar!"  
  
As quick as possible, the raven-haired girl typed the answer: _I'd love to, and Selphie would like to come too. Is it all right if we come when the summerholidays start at the end of next month?_ She pressed 'send' button and waited impatiently for the answer. A little 'beep' sound was heard as she received a message.  
  
__

_Hi Rinoa,  
  
I'm Ellone, Squall's sister. I guess you kinda figured that out by now. I forced Squall out his room to get something to eat. Meanwhile you're stuck with me.  
  
Any time is perfect. Whenever you can come, just give Squall a call. (Hey, that rhymed, didn't it?)_

Rinoa stopped reading just to check if it rhymed. "Squall...Call..." the young woman smiled and continued reading.  
  
_But I'm very sorry to say that Squall isn't able to pick you up when you arrive. It would be far too suspicious. I'll fix a car to pick you up. Just e-mail Squall when you know what day you'll be arriving. Say hello to Selphie from me.  
  
__Ellone._

Rinoa smiled. She had a feeling that she would like this sister of his.  
  
"Selph?"  
  
"Yeah?" the brunette said from the position she had taken on the bed. She had resumed reading the magazine.  
  
"I'm told to say 'hi' to you from Ellone, his sister. Hi."  
  
"Say 'hi' to her too." Was Selphie's reply.  
  
Quickly, Rinoa replied.

__

_She says 'Hi' to you too. Well anyway, could you say goodnight to Squall? I'm off to bed now.  
  
Rinoa.  
  
By the way, you're right: Squall and call does rhyme!_

In Esthar, Ellone smiled at this girl who had found her way into Squall's shell. She had avoided any mental barriers, masks and layers he might have shielded himself with. Ellone had a good feeling about this...

-----

AN: And I leave it there... Honestly, hate it, like it? Please remember to review, it means a lot to me guys!


	9. chapter 9 Arrival In Esthar

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy universe, all rights reserved to Square-Enix  
  
AN: Oh my god! I can't believe it's almost been a month since I updated! Shame on me! Sorry guys, I've been really busy, you have to believe me on this one. I've just started at upper secondary level, so I've been really stressed with a bunch of new classmates, new teachers and so on and so forth. This is a poor excuse, but true nonetheless.

I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers:

Chibi-san

Marie

The Royal Knight  
and  
Sezza Rikda

You've really made my day! Please keep on reviewing, it's you guys who keep me going.

Now, stop the rambling, start the chapter. "insert drum-roll" here's chapter 9- Arrival In Esthar. Next chapter 10- Peace For Now is on it's way, don't worry. If you're impatient, then drop by a comment in the review. If I do not see it, then make another remark.

Here:

Chapter 9 – Arrival in Esthar

One and a half month later...  
  
"Hurry up Selph, we're going to be late!" Rinoa yelled as she ran to the train. She nearly dropped her bags in an attempt to board the train, but luckily a guy caught it and helped her get into the train in time. Selphie came running as fast as possible. Her hair was in a mess, but the brunette didn't care. Finally, she took the step aboard the train, and it was the last second. The train took off as she got inside.  
  
"Phew...That was a close call." Selphie sighed and stuffed away her bags. Rinoa had already found a free compartment and sat down by the window. Selphie sat down to the opposite of her friend.  
  
Rinoa was playing with her fingers, something she only did when she was nervous. Selphie laid a reassuring hand on her friend's knee. "Relax"  
  
"I can't..." Rinoa admitted and sighed. "It just feels so awkward, I mean, going on vacation in the presidents palace. That's not normal, isn't it?"  
  
The brunette shook her head. "Ever since you and I went to that festival, nothing has been normal. We met Irvine and Squall who happens to live in the other end of the world, they both attend Garden, and Squall is the president's son."  
  
"And the Commander of SeeD." Rinoa added thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, that too. You know, I don't think that things will return to normal, ever."  
  
"I think you're right... I just wonder... What made him invite me, us? He is so hesitant about this, but still he invited us."  
  
"Rinny, the invitation was meant for you. I am just here to see Irvine and because it would be less suspicious if there's two girls travelling than just one. Now, there's about 5 hours till we get there, so I think that you should get some sleep. You didn't rest this night, did you?"  
  
"No... I couldn't fall asleep-"Rinoa replied.  
  
"Well, then sleep now. If you aren't awake at the time we get there, I'll wake you up."  
  
Rinoa smiled at her friend, and as soon as she leaned back, the door to the compartment was opened. A man from the train-crew, appeared in the door. "Is there a..." he looked at an envelope he held in his hand. "a Miss Heartilly?"  
  
"That's me." She said and got to her feet. "What is it?"  
  
"There's a message for you. We were just asked to deliver it to you, Miss."  
  
"From whom?"  
  
"I have no idea, I'm just the deliveryguy." The crew-member said and handed over the envelope. Then he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Rinoa sat down and looked at the letter. It looked like Squall's handwriting, but it wasn't. There was some small differences. Curiously, she opened the letter and began reading. Selphie kept quiet to allow her friend to read it in silence.  
  
__

_Hi Rinoa. I'll be there to pick you up. Just look after me.. Wait, I'll describe myself; I have brown hair, shoulder-length, green eyes and... Just look after a girl surrounded by bodyguards. Not that hard to find at all.  
  
Ellone._

Rinoa sighed. She knew that Squall wouldn't be there to pick them up, but she had hoped. Squall had once told her that the press was far less interested in Ellone than in him, and he couldn't understand it. Rinoa thought she understood. The Estharian people hadn't seen the president's son since he was five years old. If they had seen him, it was briefly. The journalists knew about Ellone's life, but because so little was known about her brothers life, he was interesting. And because he guarded himself so much from the press, just made him an even more interesting subject.  
  
Rinoa knew that he was somewhat shy. He was never one to talk about his feelings on a whim. She knew too that he had a hard time dealing with his feelings. As a mercenary, he was trained to kill on order, and he had learned to disguise, mask, hide and forget his emotions. She had no doubt that he cared about her, or else he wouldn't have invited her, not to mention giving her his number that night in Deling. Sometimes she wanted to shout to the world that they were together, that they were proud of it. But she knew that he needed space, time, lots of time before he could throw away some of his barriers. Right now, she was satisfied that he had faced some of his demons, no matter how small or big they were. No matter what, she knew that he had fought with himself before asking her to come over, and for that she cared about him even more.  
  
Rinoa folded the letter neatly and put it into one of her bags. Selphie raised a questioning eyebrow. The raven-haired girl shrugged tiredly and closed her eyes as she leaned back. Selphie shook her head lightly and grabbed a magazine from her bag. She leaned back and started reading.

Esthar station, four and half an hour later...  
  
"Rin?" Selphie shook her friend gently. "Rin, we're there in a few minutes."  
  
Rinoa stirred a bit and opened her eyes. "Hmm?"  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes at her friend. "I said, we're almost there."  
  
"Have I slept that long?" Rinoa asked and tried to suppress a yawn as she stretched. Selphie nodded and stuffed down a magazine into her bag. The raven-haired girl stretched again and rubbed her eyes. It didn't feel like she had slept for long, but she had dreamed of Esthar and Squall. She too stuffed away her things into her bag and looked out the window. Sometime during her sleep, it had started raining. It reminded her of the night in her apartment when they had kissed for the first time. She smiled to herself and tried to control her longing for him.  
  
Her thoughts was interrupted as the train arrived at the station. Together, Selphie and her got out of the train and up the stairs to the parking lot. She looked around for a girl surrounded by bodyguards, just as Ellone had described in the letter. Finally she got sight of a black car with two blacksuited men in front of the door. Slowly, she walked towards to car and gestured for Selphie to follow her. The men looked at her as if she was a terrorist of some kind, but luckily, someone opened the door and got out. It was a woman, about the same height as Rinoa and she had brown hair, shoulder-length. She turned around and looked at Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa?" the woman said in a questioning tone.  
  
Rinoa nodded slowly and the woman smiled widely. She walked over to Rinoa quickly and one of the bodyguards was right behind her.  
  
"I'm Ellone." The woman said and hugged Rinoa as though they had known each other for along time. Then Ellone turned to Selphie and hugged her too. "You're Selphie, right?  
  
Selphie smiled from ear to ear and returned the gesture. Ellone winked for them to follow her as she walked back to the car. One of the bodyguards took their luggage and placed it in the trunk. Meanwhile, Ellone had seated herself in the car and now Rinoa and Selphie followed. The door closed after them and they got seated. The car started driving and Ellone looked curiously at Rinoa who seemed to get smaller under the older girl's gaze.  
  
"So..." Ellone began, trying to find a subject they could talk about. "I wish I could take the honour for this, but I can't."  
  
Rinoa looked at the older girl, confused. Ellone chuckled at this. "He came up with the idea, I just told him to do it."  
  
Finally, Rinoa understood what Ellone was talking about. "You mean... It was his idea that I should come? I thought that it was you who made him-"  
  
Ellone cut her off. "Believe me, if he hadn't suggested it, I had forced him to ask you over. He is so stubborn at times, I just want to knock some sense into his head!" she ended, laughing.  
  
Rinoa couldn't help but smile. Ellone was the complete opposite of Squall. "Was it your handwriting in the letter? It looked like Squall's..."  
  
"Yeah it was. You're not the first one to say that. It's remarkable, how identical our handwriting seems to be, but there are differences. As much as I hate to admit it, he has a nicer writing. I think it he had a lot of paperwork to do in Garden, so maybe that's why he has the better... Ahh, never mind, just listen to myself."  
  
Rinoa, as well as Selphie laughed at the older girl. Ellone smiled at them, but then she became serious.  
  
"Rinoa, he is not going to be there when we arrive. He has a meeting in the outskirts of Esthar, and he'll be back sometime in the late afternoon. He said that he was sorry, and it wasn't him that planned the meeting. Usually, he cancels meetings if it's possible, but it wasn't."  
  
"I know. He has more important business to tend to." Rinoa said, trying not to sound too disappointed.  
  
Ellone's eyes widened at her statement. "What? You think that you're not important?! Never think like that! It was crucial that Squall attended this meeting, believe me, if he could, he would be here. You have to trust me on this one, as Squall isn't likely to put word on his feelings."  
  
Rinoa felt happier at Ellone's words, and slowly she was convinced; Squall would have been there if he could. Why had she doubted that in the first place? Uncertainty? Insecurity? Honestly, she didn't know, and at the moment, she didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Ellone" Selphie started, to break the uncomfortable silence. "So, can you give us a tour?"  
  
Ellone smiled at this. "Of course, I don't think that Squall would do that. I can't imagine him as a tour guide... Anyway, what do you want to see? Uhh, let's see.... the shoppingcenter, the restaurants, the palace- no! You'll see that soon enough... Uhm, let's just drive around. If you see something you would like to take a closer look at, just say it." With that, the tour began.

The Presidential Palace, much much later...

Three girls came up the stairs, laughing loudly. Ellone had to steady herself by leaning onto the banister. Selphie and Rinoa clung onto each other as they made their way to the first floor.  
  
"I can't believe you ended up as acting a tour guide at the museum!" Selphie cracked down, pointing at Ellone.  
  
"I can't really help that I am _born_ to be a museum-guide, can I?" the older girl retorted back, trying to keep a straight face; she failed miserably as Rinoa let out a loud laugh.  
  
"I really think that we should keep our voices down, people would think that we're drunk!" Rinoa grinned and tried to get their laughter to subside by shushing loudly. It only caused the other two girls to laugh harder. They stopped when they saw a figure observing them from atop of the stairs.  
  
"Good evening Ell, good evening ladies." The figure said, and Rinoa found that it was a man.  
  
"Dad! Don't be so formal!" Ellone shrieked and flung towards the man who turned out to be President Loire. The man acted as if he was afraid of his daughter and turned his back to her and faked an escape. Eventually, Ellone caught up with him and practically tackled him to the ground. He laughed and started to tickle his daughter. She got to her feet and surrendered. She got over to Rinoa and Selphie who just stared, dumb-founded.  
  
Ellone waved her father over, as he got to his feet. He walked over to them casually, as if this was something that happened regularly.  
  
"I'm Laguna." He said and offered her hand to the girls. Selphie was the first to recover from the experience and shook his hand, eagerly.  
  
"I'm Selphie, Selphie Tilmitt."  
  
"Nice to meet you Selphie."he said, smiling. Then he turned to Rinoa who shook his hand as well.  
  
"I'm Rinoa, Rinoa Heartilly."  
  
"I could tell. So you're the one who cajoled him out of his shell. I'm impressed." The president chuckled and Rinoa felt a light shade of pink come across her cheeks.  
  
"Ell, aren't you going to show the ladies where to sleep? I think that the rooms are ready for them. See you later." He said and walked down the stairs.  
  
Ellone laughed at the two other girls' expressions. They were shocked of the behaviour of the President of Esthar. "He is always like that..." she said. "Come on, I'm showing you your rooms." She added and gestured for them to follow her down the hallway. They had passed a lot of doors and taken a lot of turns, and after what seemed like forever Ellone stopped in front of a door.  
  
"There you go." She said and opened the door. "The other room is right there" the older girl pointed. Selphie chose for the both of them, as she walked inside the first room and Rinoa went inside the other. Ellone followed the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Squall's room is located the third door to your left." She said and smirked. "He isn't home yet, but I'll expect him to be soon. If not, then let's eat, and you can move in later."  
  
Rinoa nodded and smiled.

Hate, like? Please Review!! You make my day=D


	10. chapter 10 Peace For Now

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy universe, all rights reserved to Square-Enix

AN: Hi there! Now you're probably thinking that you don't want to hear another Authors note from me, but I promise it'll be short! I've had this chapter ready for awhile, but I realized that I had made some bull shit. So you wouldn't dream of how much time I have used on editing and re-typing. On top of that, I just started on a new school and other stuff. As things are now, I have planned on 14 chapters. I don't think that there will be a sequel, nor do I think that there will be more than 14 chapters. Anyway, chapter 11 is called "So Beautiful" and it will partly be a songfic. Not all of it, just a little part.

Once again, I'd like to thank my fantastic reviewers! You're the best!

The Royal Knight: Thank you very much! I'm really glad to hear that.

Leonhartilly: I'm glad you like it. Squinoa all the way!

Sezza Rikda: Actually, Laguna is not going to make another appearance until chapter 12...I think. I know he is acting a little out of character, but because he isn't going to have a big part in this story I had a hard time choosing his lines. But Alas, he is going to be more 'Laguna-like' in chapter 12, I promise. I've planned the characters in chapter 12 and I'm planning on start writing by the end of the week.

chibi-san: Somehow, I've always seen Ellone as the matchmaker type, so I went for it and made her that way. Any suggestions for her personality?

Marie: I'm typing as fast as I can!

Krzyaznkid: Thank you very much. I am delighted to hear that many are pleased with this.

Now, stop the rambling and on with the story!

insert drum roll here

--------------------------

Chapter 10 – Peace For Now

--------------------------

After a tour around the presidential palace, swimming in the swimming-pool, having dinner and a lot of other things, Rinoa finally went to sleep long past midnight. When she had retreated to her room, Squall still hadn't come home. She was very tired though, so she hadn't really thought about it. It was when she woke up, around 2 AM, because of some noise in the hallway she thought of him. She could hear some footsteps wander past her room and of what she could figure, to Squall's room. After a while, the footsteps made their way back past her room and she decided to take a look. At the moment, she was fully awake.

She put on a bathrobe and quietly, she opened the door and peeked out. No one was there. She went in that direction as she had heard the footsteps wander to. She ended up in the kitchen and saw a lonely figure in front of the frige. The shadowy person fetched a bottle of water and drank it eagerly. Rinoa walked closer and confirmed who she had thought it was. The movements belonged to none other than Squall. She walked even closer.

He felt her presence rather than heard it. He knew exactly where she stood, and he wondered why she didn't come any closer. When he heard her taking another step, he sat down the bottle of water. He turned around and heard her gasp.

His eyes was even more blue than she remembered, and in the faint moonlight, they seemed to glow mysteriously. When he walked towards her and embraced her, she could only stand, stunned at his moves.

"I've missed you." She whispered, and enjoyed being in his arms. She felt him tighten his grip and she sighed. This was something she had longed for, for one month and a half. She never expected an answer, knowing that he still needed some time before he would, could, answer that. She broke their embrace reluctantly, just enough so they could look into each others eyes. Her chocolate coloured ones met his steel blue pair. They both leaned forward and their lips met. For anyone else, this kiss would have seemed to be an innocent one; boy, they would be wrong.

Both Squall and Rinoa was overwhelmed by the sensation of their touch. Even though it was needless, he deepened their kiss and she felt strong emotions flow through her body. His right hand held around her back, offering whatever support he could, his left hand caressing her neck. She admitted that he had more control of her body than she had. Every fibre of her being longed for his touch. She caught herself playing with his hair, and she felt the chain which held the Griever pendant. As her fingers slid down his T-shirt, she silently wondered how cotton could feel this soft. She started giggling at her line of thinking and she could almost feel Squall raise an eyebrow at her. She shook her head, careful not to ruin the moment.

She felt slightly disappointed as he broke their unison of mouths and placed his chin on top of her head. However, the feeling of disappointment vanished in seconds. For a month and a half, she had just dreamed of being here, in his arms. She felt a sanctuary in his arms, she had never imagined existed.

She had no idea how long they stood there, but suddenly the light was turned on. The first sound that was heard, was Ellone's voice.

"Get a room!" she shrieked and laughed. Squall quickly pulled away from Rinoa and she felt as if a big secret had just been exposed.

"Says the dear Sis-o-mine who I caught on making out with her boyfriend in the room next to the conference room." Squall smirked.

Ellone blushed furiously and tried desperately to find something, anything, she could say to him. "My brother has reached puberty!" she said and hoped that he would shut up.

"At least I'm more discrete than my sister, who until that event in the conference room was my role-model." He grinned.

"ARGH!" Ellone yelled. Squall was always the one to get the last word. She sighed and looked at a map, lying on the desk. She raised an eyebrow and reached for it. She looked at the papers and stared at her brother, questioningly.

"This just doesn't make sense!" she said and pointed towards the papers.

"Just because my dear sister gave up on learning to speak and understand the ancient Centra language, it doesn't mean that everyone gives up, including your brother. And, I have to say that you _suck_ at changing the subject." He replied and snatched the files. Ellone's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You...You can speak Centra?" she asked, not having heard that he said that she sucked. Normally, she would have attempted to tackle him. Attempted is the keyword here, seeing as Squall had military training and could hold her with one hand.

Rinoa too was surprised.

"Ell, Cid demanded that I learned the language. Said something about that 'What kind of Commander would I make if I didn't spoke or understood Centra'... Even though no one uses it, it's quite fun actually." Squall said, as a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so you're saying that it's fun to be in school and learn new languages?" Ellone asked.

"Ell, Balamb Garden _is_ a school. At least until you reach the age of 8-"he stopped, realizing that he was about to say too much. Rinoa knew what he thought of, and decided to change the subject.

"Ellone, why are you up at this hour?" she asked the older girl.

"I thought I heard Squall wander around. Seems that you heard him too." She stated, smirking. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go to bed and _sleep_. Goodnight." She blinked, and slapped her brother playfully on the shoulder.

Ellone wandered off, leaving Rinoa and Squall alone in the kitchen. He walked over to her and slipped his arm around her slim waist. She sighed, knowing that he needed sleep too, and that he probably didn't want her with him. When they walked down the hallway and stopped in front of his room, she was surprised when she found herself being dragged inside.

As when they were at Garden, they just lay down on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rinoa stirred slightly and smiled when she became aware of two strong arms encircling her. She opened her eyes and looked into Squall's sleeping form. She noticed how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. This was, in fact, the first time she had woken up before Squall. She figured that he had been in need of sleep. Hyne, who knows for how long he had been up yesterday?

Usually when she had woken up, he was already dressed and had made coffee to the both of them. Unconsciously, she reached out for his scar and traced it with her fingers. She cursed slightly as she woke him from the land of dreams. He did not open his eyes, he just pulled her close, resting her head on his chest. He could never tire of the silkiness of her hair. It felt as velvet, caressing his neck.

"Slept well?" he heard her ask into his chest.

"Yeah, better than for a long time." He admitted and wanted to pull her even closer.

"Squall?" she asked, trying not to sound worried. "What am I to you? A girlfriend?" She felt him tense at her words, and he loosened his grip slightly. He positioned himself so he could look her into the eyes.

"Never just a girlfriend." He whispered. "Yes, you are my girlfriend, but the term isn't covering for what you are to me."

She looked away, not wanting to meet his icy blue eyes.

"Never just a girlfriend." He repeated and finally she found the courage to meet his gaze. She found a warmth in his look that she hadn't noticed, experienced before. She smiled, pleased with his answer. She hadn't really thought of what he could answer, but the outcome had pleased her.

"If you want to be my girlfriend." He added quietly, and it was his turn to look away. He obviously hadn't noticed that she had smiled. He thought that she was rejecting him.

"If I didn't want to, why would I be here?" she asked, placing a finger under his chin to make him look at her. The warmth that had been present in his eyes seconds ago was replaced by a look of fear. It was the look of a scared child who was afraid that everything was about to be taken away from him.

She pulled him closer and wanted nothing more than to make that fear go away. "I'm here." She whispered and she felt him relax in her arms. He sighed, just holding her. They lay like that for a long time.

- - - - - -

The day went quite uneventful. Neither Rinoa nor Squall mentioned their conversation they had had in the morning. Irvine came and picked up Selphie. They had decided that Selphie should stay some days at Irvine's- meaning that Rinoa and Squall would have more time for themselves. Rinoa still felt slightly uncomfortable in the palace, but she tried to relax. She noticed that Squall seemed to avoid any exchange of words with his father, even though the president had initiated a lot of conversations throughout the day. She wondered when Squall would introduce her properly to his father. If he would introduce her... Silently, she scolded herself. Why did she doubt this so much?

She just felt that anything could ruin their relationship. That a tiny misunderstanding, argument, whatever, could destroy the bond that existed between them. Inwardly, she reminded herself to have a little faith in this, not worrying all the time, but live in the moment. Still, she didn't dare think about the future and what might lie in front of them. She knew that Squall thought a lot about the future; probably a lot more than was healthy. She thought she could understand it. His every movement was being supervised by the press, and he thought about what would become of him. He despised, disgusted, hated.. No, not hated.. he pitied the press who had no better things to do than writing about him. In Rinoa's opinion, it was a very admirable point of view. Instead of hating them, he pitied them.

It was now around 7 PM and Ellone and Rinoa had just had dinner. Squall was out somewhere in Esthar, he had left about an hour before. Rinoa helped cleaning the dishes and had a really great time with the older girl. Ellone seemed to have regard of Rinoa as a trustworthy friend, a friend the older girl had never had. Rinoa smiled to herself.

Later, around 9.30 PM they played a game of Triple Triad, which Ellone won. Rinoa laughed and challenged the other girl once more. It was a draw. They had just started another game when they heard a door slam, outside. They exchanged glances, both sensing that something wasn't right, and looked out the window.

Squall's silver sportscar was parked down there, meaning that he was home. Both girls heard his footsteps as he walked down the hallway.

"I'll be right back." Ellone said, looking worried. Rinoa merely nodded.

When Ellone went after him, Rinoa started pacing the room. What was wrong? Was something wrong with him? Something had obviously upset him, and she trusted Ellone to figure out what. She sat down, only to rise again shortly after. She couldn't relax until Ellone returned. As if she had heard the younger girl's prayer, Ellone stepped inside the room. She looked very worried. She walked over to Rinoa.

"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked, anxiously.

"Rinoa, do you love him?"

_Yes._

Yes, she thought instantly. It was so natural, she did not even have to think about the answer. It was just as natural as breathing. Yes, she did love him.

"Yes" escaped her lips and a faint smile appeared on Ellone's lips.

"Go to him. He's in his room." Ellone said and shoved Rinoa out of the room and in direction of his room. Actually there was no need for pushing Rinoa as her legs ran to his room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: (sigh... another Authors Note...)

Hate, like? Don't forget to read and review!


	11. chapter 11 So Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy universe, all rights reserved to Square-Enix

AN: First of all: Oh my god, I can't believe you reviewed so fast! Anyways, I'm still so happy that you guys want to read this pointless fluff.

Second: I'm so, SO sorry for the evil cliff-hanger as my friend put it, but you have to trust me on this one; it was necessary!

Third: My friend has already tried to behead me for my delay, as she is an enthusiastic reader of this fic too, so please don't try to behead me too? No need for that.

chibi-san: That's for you to find out, isn't it?

Hawk-prop: Hmm, I'll do my best to get the chapters finished, but I won't promise anything!

Sezza Rikda: Thanks for threatening the other reviewers:D I'm sure it'll work. Actually, I've only gotten positive reviews, which is a good thing.

MyNameIsMoe644: I'm so sorry for the cliff-hanger, but as already mentioned, it was a necessary evil.

The Royal Knight: Thanks very much.

HeavenlyFlames: Or should I say Marie? Anyhoo, thanks. I'm glad you keep on reading this. Congrats on your registration.

DreamCherry66: I'm having a case of deja vu here, it seems to me that I keep on apologizing for the cliff-hanger! I'm sorry!

leonhartilly: I'm typing as fast as I can! I'm doing my best for updating as soon as possible!

You guys make my day!!!

Now, I'm going to explain something about chapter 12. It's called Fall Of The Masks and will be out in a month or two. It will be about double length of what a normal chapter is, so it will be a little while before it's done. I have birthday the 24th of November, so I'm thinking that it should be a very delayed gift from me to you guys. All right?

Okay, this is how it works. A part of this chapter is a song-fic to the lyrics of "So Beautiful" by the Danish artist Alex. This song is one hundred percent pure fluff, that's whyI like it so much:DPlease review to tell me how bad it went.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11 – So Beautiful

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rinoa walked up to Squall's door. She hesitated before knocking slightly.

"Squall? Can I come in?" she asked, her voice pleading. No sound was heard and she took the silence as a 'yes'. She opened the door and found Squall sitting on his bed, his head resting in his hands. Slowly, she got over to him and sat down beside him. Being aware of his emotional barriers, she placed her hand on his knee; a simple act to prevent him from leaving. Nevertheless, he reacted by startling slightly.

He sighed, still having his head resting in his hands.

"Squall..." she said, "what is wrong?"

He simply shook his head. "... Please.... Please leave me alone..."

"No Squall... I won't leave. When you're feeling like this, you need me... Even though you won't admit it." She said urgently. She wouldn't give up just like that.

"Rinoa..." he whispered. "...I-.. I don't think I've ever been this angry in my entire life..."

She noticed that he was shaking, probably with anger.

"What are you angry about? At whom?" she asked gently, not pressing the matter too much.

Finally he looked up. "...I was... I was just driving around... Then I stopped somewhere in the outskirts of Esthar... They were all over me... I became so angry... But even though I want to...I cannot hate them..." he stammered.

Rinoa started to put two and two together. 'Them' meant the journalists- meaning that they had probably bombarded him when he only wanted some time alone to think. She placed her arm around his shoulders, her other hand caressing his hand.

"What did they do?" she asked.

"They, they took so many pictures of me, asked me so many questions... I thought I was going insane." He looked at her with his blue eyes. Those stormy ice blue eyes that contained so many emotions, if one only knew how to look.

"I usually ignore them, but there were so many of them. I just.. I couldn't get away. I never said a word to them... I just drove off when I got into the car. Why can't they leave me alone? Why am I so interesting? I'm sure the press is dying to know that their beloved President happens to have a son who can't remember his father and who happens to be a cold-blooded killer." He said, his voice bitter and he averted his eyes.

"Don't say that. You're not a cold-blooded killer. You're a mercenary, and only because you was raised that way. Inside, you're not a mercenary. Inside, you're Squall Leonhart, Laguna Loire's son, Ellone's brother. Killers does not have a heart, but I know that you have one. One that beats every moment. One that makes you live. I have a heart too, and mine is calling for yours, it just needs to be answered." She squeezed his hand, hoping that the message would sink in.

When he didn't reply, she guessed that he was starting to believe her. Then, she continued.

"You're not Squall Leonhart because you're commander of Balamb Garden, neither because you're the president's son. You're Squall Leonhart because the people around you has made you to be him. You're the Squall I want you to be."

"You never know a person before you have fought against it." He stated silently.

"Don't be foolish. I think I've heard the worst of you, and I love you anyway! Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you accept who you are and be with the people who loves and cares about you? You may have had a rough life, but when you have the chance, why not take it, see if your life gets any better? I'm here because you wanted me to be, and because I want to be. I want to be near you, with you. I love you." She stated, tears forming in her eyes. Slowly, he lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"...Love?" he asked, his voice was trembling. She now thought of what she had said. Had she really said that? All her words came from her heart, but she certainly hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. She knew that it was too early, too new, for Squall to return the gift she had given him. But never did she doubt his feelings, even though he wouldn't, couldn't say just how much he cared for her.

The tears was now falling silently down her cheeks. She merely nodded and withdrew her hand from his. Somehow, she found the courage to look into his eyes. Slowly, he reached up to remove some tears with his thumb. When he was right in front of her, she leaned forward and her lips met his. She shivered as he laid a hand firmly on her lower back. She closed her eyes and slid her hands up his back. He lowered her down to lie on the bed.

Then, he broke the contact. "You want to do this?" he asked, fearing that she might reject him.

She just smiled, closing the distance between them. Together, they removed any material barriers. Within no time, they had helped each other off the final garments.

They both knew it, felt it. This night was right, and for the first time, they shared their bodies along with their souls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Squall woke up, finding a raven-haired girl sleeping next to him. The events of the night came back to him and he smiled. He stroked her hair and she smiled in her sleep. He got out of bed and over to the window. When he withdrew the curtains, the early sunlight shone gently at the girl in his bed.

_The morning light caresses your face on my pillow _

_You're still asleep and you're so beautiful_

He got back to the bed, careful not to wake her up. He lay an arm around her and she grabbed his hand unconsciously.

_I'm so proud that I lie right beside you _

_My bed, my sheets, you and me, so suitable_

This was the most incredible feeling he had ever felt. To hold Rinoa in his arms, to feel her heartbeat, to watch her peaceful features when asleep... This was something he would never trade for anything. It was fantastic for how long she had put up with him. He could dismiss her time after time, still she didn't give up, and for that he was grateful. She always found a way to show him that there's more to life than she has already shown him. He was certain that this was the life he wanted. With Rinoa in his arms, he fell asleep.

_You give me the best of you and I wanna give you the best of me _

_I know that the two of us, together we are meant to be_

_I adore you, my body's calling for you_

_I feel like I've come home when I'm with you You're so beautiful _

_I just thought you ought to know_

_This is original_

_I've never felt this way before_

_And now I'm waking up with you_

_I can't believe that this is true_

_You're so beautiful_

Rinoa opened her eyes, feeling two strong arms around her. She turned around, carefully, and looked at his face. The face that usually was looking worried and serious was now relaxed and peaceful. She reached out and removed some bangs away from his eyes. His rhythmic breathing was very comforting, and she felt a strange sanctuary when he held her.

The glow of a candle caresses your face on my pillow You just fell asleep and you're so beautiful 

He was real. He was there. She held him tightly and she felt him tighten his grip in his sleep. She never wanted this to end. This was going to be her favourite time of the day.

_It feels so good, I cannot believe it's real _

_The silence of the night, you by my side, I got it all_

In all her life, she couldn't recall a time when she had felt this peace and security. She belonged with him, she could feel it.

_You give me the best of you and I wanna give you the best of me _

_I know that the two of us together we are meant to be_

_I adore you, my body's calling for you_

_I really, really , really, really love you_

She knew he tried hard to open up to her. Every time he felt like talking, she would be there, listening, comforting, a shoulder to cry on. He was vulnerable, and because he was that, that made him seem more... alive, in lack of better terms.

_You're so beautiful _

_I just thought you ought to know_

_This is original_

_I've never felt this way before_

_And now I'm waking up with you_

_I can't believe that this is true_

_You're so beautiful _

_...So don't you ever walk away_

_Never, never, no, no..._

_...Don't you walk away from me now..._

With a smile on her lips, she joined Squall in the land of dreams.

Much, much later when Squall and Rinoa had decided it was time to get out of bed, it was already past lunch. They got something to eat, and then they just sat down. Rinoa was listening to some music and reading, while Squall was studying and doing some paperwork. They were never far away from each other, just an armreach away. Once in a while she would look up from the book and place a hand on his shoulder. He would just look at her and smile a genuine smile. She would continue reading as he resumed his studies. It was very peaceful, and they both enjoyed just being together. No need for words.

Then of all the sudden, the silence was broken. Laguna came into the living room and stopped when he saw Rinoa and Squall.

"Hi." The president said, oblivious to the peace he had just ruined.

Squall just nodded to acknowledge him while Rinoa waved.

"So, what are you up to?" the hyper man asked. Rinoa caught Squall's eyes and couldn't help but laugh. He was clearly showing what he thought of Laguna's interruption. When Squall made no attempts on saying anything, she decided to answer.

"Nothing, really. We're just hanging out. Squall is studying and I'm just reading some random book from the bookshelf." She told casually.

"Are you having a nice time?" Laguna asked.

"It's fine. I'm really enjoying myself." She said honestly.

"Great!" the older man said. "Uhh... I was... um... Iwaswonderingifyouwouldjoinmefordinner?" he added, quickly.

Squall looked up. He didn't like the idea of dining with his father... The first time he could remember, was when he got home from Garden, and he had been trying to avoid it ever since. Unfortunately, Laguna was very persistent, so it happened from time to time that they dined together the three of them; Ellone, Squall and Laguna. "Just like a family" was what Laguna would say.

"It sounds like fun." She answered and looked at Squall. He glanced over at her.

"Whatever" He muttered and continued studying. Laguna raised an eyebrow. This had been so much easier than expected. He figured that it was because of Rinoa.

"Okay then. I'll see you around 8 o'clock?"

"Whatever." His son murmured.

"See you at 8." Rinoa smiled and the older man left. She honestly didn't understand what Squall held against the man. He seemed to be very nice, who obviously loved his children. Yet, he wasn't able to break through to Squall. Then it hit her. Maybe the man wasn't aware of Squall's emotional barriers. If he knew about those barriers, he might find it easier to approach his son. She decided to talk to Laguna sometime during her stay.

"Rin?"

"What?" she snapped back to reality.

"You just seemed to be very far away." Squall said, leaning back into the couch. She moved closer to him and lay down her book on the table. She got even closer and trailed kisses down his neck. He moved his hand up to caress her cheek and she leaned on his shoulder. He lifted her chin and his lips met hers.

Moments later Ellone, who sat by a table nearby, saw her brother and Rinoa making out like crazy on their way to his room. Ellone caught Rinoa's eye for a second and the younger girl waved. Squall looked in the direction and saw his sister staring at them.

"Think what you want." He said. "We're still more discrete than you."

At this comment, Ellone squinted her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Rinoa finally opened his door and dragged him inside. When the door had shut, Ellone closed her eyes for a second, then just shrugged and continued reading the newspaper.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: Hooray! Another chapter done! Remember to review to tell me how bad it went.


	12. chapter 12 Fall Of The Masks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy universe, all rights reserved to Square-Enix

A/N: Hurrah! Chapter 12 has landed! I had a blast writing this one. I knwo I promised you guys double-lenght, but I just couldn't stop... This chapter is thrice the lenght of the others! 'pats myself on the back' I'm so good.

THANKS to my reviewers! You make my day.

Leonhartilly: Ohhh:D Well, here it is.

Sezza Rikda: I must admit I had a good laugh at that comment too. My friend was literally falling off her chair when she read it! This review-thingy is turning into a competition, isn't it? Ah well:D

Chibi-san: Oh yeah:D Super fluffy, that seems to be my special ability. I'm glad you liked it.

The Royal Knight: Just keep reading. By the way, did you read the document I sent you with my new story? I could really use your advice. And I have a new plot for a new story coming up, so if you're available please e-mail me.

So without further ado, I'm very prud to present...

**Chapter 12 – Fall Of The Masks**

Rinoa awoke by the sound of someone talking. She opened her eyes, only too see darkness. It was still night. She glanced at the alarmclock on the table to her right. The read numbers showed 1.26AM. She looked to her left and found the space empty. Squall was standing in front of the doorway, talking in his cellphone.

"When did this happen?... I'm really sorry, but I can't do anything right now." He said. Rinoa could hear the anger that was present in his voice, though he spoke in hushed tones. She squinted her eyes and could just make out where andhow he was standing. He was resting his head in his right hand, while holding the cellphone with the left.

"Then why aren't they asking Galbadia Garden? Why me? ..... Yeah, I know that, but-.... Seriously? When?... Of course I am doing it, but it's not that I have much of a choice, do I?... Fine then!" he said and hung up. Rinoa was very curious as to who had been in the receiving end of Squall's malicious tones.

"Who was that? Who would call at this hour?" she asked before she could stop herself. He quickly turned around, but he didn't seem surprised that she was awake. He sat down in her side of the bed and took one of her hands in his. She sat up, looking curiously at him.

"It was Irvine. A rebellious group has formed in Dollet," he sighed deeply "and they want the SeeD's to take care of the trouble."

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she asked, somewhat disappointed. He looked guiltily down at his free hand.

"I'm coming back." He said, trying to assure her. "And it's not like I want to go." He added after a moment of silence.

They had now been together for 14 months, and they had still not been spotted by the press. They had successfully reached Timber without being tracked down by any curious journalists. They were supposed to be on a vacation. Well, not really a vacation, but just away from everything known. Surely, Squall had been in Timber many times before on missions, but he had never enjoyed the city. Rinoa had never been there before and when he had suggested their leaving, she had immediately decided on Timber.

"Then you'd better go." She said coolly. It wasn't his fault, but she just felt the need to take her frustration out on somebody. Unfortunately,it turned out he was the only other person in the room.

"Rin?" he said, his tone questioning. He knew that she was sad, but he was too. She choose to ignore him and he got up on his feet. He quickly got dressed in his normal attire; a white T-shirt, black pants with two red belts around his waist and a black leather jacket with white fur. The trademark Griever pendant hung around his neck. He searched through his suitcase and found what he was looking for; the Lionheart. It was kept in a large box, packed away in the bottom of his suitcase. Rinoa heard him swing the weapon and then sheathe it.

As she acted very childish, she refused to look at him as he said "goodbye." He just stood there in the doorway, looking very helplessly. He got over to her again.

"Even if you won't talk to me, can I at least know if you're here when I get back?" he asked, his voice soft, but tired.

She thought for a second. Then she nodded. He kissed her forehead and left, whispering a last "goodbye" before closing the door behind him. At the very moment he closed the door, she felt the urge to storm after him, telling him that she wasn't mad at him, but she couldn't get herself to do it. She had too much pride. It hit her that if it had been her leaving, she would have acted exactly the same way. Okay, it was very unlikely that she would get a call in the middle of the night because she was to write an article, but still.

She knew that she hadn't treated him very nice, but yet she still wouldn't swallow her pride. She lay down again and tried to sleep, but this night, Insomnia had decided to bother her. So, she thought of the only thing her mind had thought of the last 14 months; Squall. They had dined with his father several times, and Rinoa still liked the man. She had also told Laguna about Squall's emotional barriers, and it seemed like father and son had got a healthier relationship. Laguna didn't try that hard to be a part of his son's life, and it seemed to have the opposite effect. The more Laguna let him be, the more Squall opened up. Open up is an overused term, but it's true. Not much, but Squall somehow sensed that the man wasn't only living to annoy him.

She was somehow amazed by the fact, that they had succeeded keeping their relationship as a secret to the public. True, the Estharian press wondered why the President's son kept leaving Esthar, but Headmaster Cid had told the press that he went on missions. _Very_ secret missions, _very_ dangerous and _very_ far away. How Cid managed to get the journalists off the hook was still a mystery. Come on, who honestly believed in that he went on missions? Okay, the press obviously did.

Those last 10 months had been like heaven. No, not heaven, but she felt as if she was on her way to paradise as it just kept getting better. Tonight was just a obstacle in the way and they would eventually get over it.

When her mind finally was at peace, she waved her goodbyes to Insomnia and fell asleep.

Rinoa awoke again at 9.25AM. She felt relaxed, and turned around. She sighed. For a moment, she had forgotten that he wasn't there, but he had left several hours ago. There was no reason for her to stay in bed, so she got up and took a shower. Whilst she was in shower, her phone rang.

"Typical!" she yelled and hurried out of the shower. She nearly fell in her run, but she managed to stay on her feet. She picked up and sat down on a chair.

"Hello?"

"_Rinoa? It's Irvine."_

"Irvine! Nice to hear from you." She said, silently wondering why he would call.

"_Nice to hear you too. Uhh... I, er.. I am just calling to tell you that... uhh, Squall is not able to return."_

"What!?" she nearly yelled and fell off the chair she had sat down on. "He promised me!"

"_Well... err, something came in the way. Umm, he said that he was very sorry."_

"Then you can tell him that he can be as much sorry as he wants, because I'm not buying it!" she shot.

"_Uhh, okay. I guess I'll tell him that whe- uhh, I mean, I'll tell him that, then. If you want, a car can come and fetch you?"_

"Yeah, thank you, I'd like that. What about Squall's stuff?"

"_Just.. pack it, and the driver will take care of it. The car will be there in two hours, okay?"_

"Yeah okay. Bye." She said and hung up. He wasn't coming back. It was the first time he had broken a promise to her. It had to be something really important. It had to be. Now she thought about it, Irvine sounded really strange when he talked. He stammered, which he normally never does when talking to a girl. She didn't want to think right now, so she packed all of her stuff and then Squall's.

Then, the phone rang, again. Tiredly, she picked up. "Hello?"

"_Rinoa? Thank god you picked up."_

"Ellone?!" Rinoa asked, worriedly. The older girl sounded very upset.

_"From what Irvine told me that you had said, I can imagine that you and my brother aren't exactly on speaking terms, but I think that you might want to take a look at the news."_

"Hold on, I'm turning on the television now." Rinoa replied and zapped around until she found the news.

"Ell? It's the weather...?"

_"No not that"_ Ellone said impatiently, _"It has to come."_

Then Rinoa saw it.

**"A fight between Balamb SeeD's and a rebellious group, the Krysta's, ended this morning around 8AM. The SeeD's managed to get the situation under control after the Krysta's had fired several shots. The SeeD's were under the command of Commander Leonhart and everything seemed to be fine."** The speaker said and showed a picture of Squall, in his SeeD uniform, talking to what seemed to be the Krysta's leader. **"However, half an hour ago, a shot was fired and Commander Leonhart was hit in the right side of his chest. He is now on his way to the hospital in Deling, and we have no news on his condition. The man who fired the shot claims that it was an accident, but nevertheless, he is now on the way to the D-District Prison." **Now the television showed a clip of Squall getting into a helicopter, lying on a stretcher. He looked very pale and lifeless. **"We'llkeep you updated. This was Yuffie Kisaragi, live from Dollet."**

"_Rinoa, are you there? Rinoa? "_ Ellone asked, because no sound was heard from Rinoa.

"....I'm... fine..." the raven-haired girl finally said. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Her Squall, injured? She felt as if a huge stone had been dumped in her stomach, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think.

_"Rinoa, do you think you can come?"_ Ellone asked, hesitantly. _"I've sort ofassumed that you wanted to come, so a helicopter must be very near you now."_ The older girl added. 

"Of course I'm coming, and he couldn't stop me, even if he wanted to!" Rinoa replied when she regained the ability of talk.

- - - - - - -

An hour and a half later, the car that had picked her up at the Deling Airport arrived in front of the hospital. Rinoa could see that the place was crowded with journalists who wanted the latest updates of Squall's condition. When the car stopped and she got out, she only saw the blitz from the journalists cameras. She walked, very determined to ignore the journalists, into the building. Inside, Ellone greeted her.

"Oh Rinoa, I'm so glad you're here!" the girl exclaimed and hugged her.

"Why didn't Irvine say anything?" was Rinoa's first comment.

Ellone looked down. "You see, Irvine went with him in the helicopter, and right before he slipped into unconsciousness he said 'don't tell Rin.'"

Rinoa's eyes widened. "He honestly didn't want me to know? Why?"

"I think that he didn't want to worry you."

Rinoa rolled her eyes at this. "He is so stupid. Where is he now?"

"He is on surgery. They are trying to fetch the bullet. They won't tell me anything. The only thing they told me was that he has lost a lot of blood." Ellone said, tears forming in the corners of her eye's. "What if he dies?"

"He is NOT going to die! You hear me?!" Rinoa said, harshly, and she found that she sounded more certain than she felt. "He'll be okay, he is Squall." She pulled the sister in for a hug.

"He is Squall..." she continuously whispered as they stood there for a long time. Rinoa thought every possible scenario over a thousand times. She thought of every outcome of this incident. In half of the scenarios, he died. In the other half, he died too. Oh yeah, she was very positive at the moment. Great.

After a while of hugging, both girls went up to his room and sat outside. Then Irvine came down the hallway. He froze for an instant when he saw Rinoa. He knew that she was aware that he hadn't told her the truth. Then he walked closer.

"I'm sorry Rin, I wanted to tell you, I really did. But I couldn't disobey him. It was a direct order from my superior." Irvine said and looked down into the ground.

"Irvine, it's all right. I'm just glad that Ellone had the guts to tell mewhat's going on." Rinoa said and sighed.

Irvine nodded slightly, and glanced at Ellone. "Does the President know?"

"Yes, he should be here any minute... Oh! There he is!" she exclaimed and pointed at a man who came running towards them.

"Is he okay?" Laguna asked, breathing heavily.

"He has never been better." Ellone said, the sarcasm evident in her voice. "He has a bullet inside of him for Hyne's sake!" she yelled. "Oh Dad, I'm so sorry, I'm just so worried!" she stood up to hug her father. Tears were now running freely down the girl's cheeks.

"Shh, it's going to be all right." Laguna whispered and stroked her hair. After some time, they pulled away from each other and Ellone sat down next to Rinoa. Neither of the four people said anything for a long time. Irvine kept pacing the hallway, Laguna stood leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Ellone rested her head in her hands and jumped every now and then a doctor came out or entered the room in which Squall lay.

Rinoa just stared of nothing particular in front of her. She was too shocked to think of anything else than Squall dying. When she was so terribly morbid, she desperately tried to think of something else; she failed miserably. At this point, she hadn't cried. Not a single tear had escaped her eyes.

Rinoa had lost track of time, but she could guess from a look on a clock, that they had been sitting there for at least an hour and a half. Suddenly the door was opened and a bunch of doctors came out. The last doctor to exit the room turned to the four anxious people in the doorway.

"He is stable now."

Ellone burst out crying, now the tears were of relief. Irvine kept pacing the hallway, but now a very small, a tiny smile was visible on his lips. Laguna jumped around, but Rinoa just talked to the doctor.

"Is he going to be all right?" she asked.

"Yes he is. He won't have any injuries of a permanent character. The bullet hadn't hit any organs, but he has broken a few rips. If he's awake, he should be able to go home by tomorrow."

"That's great to hear, thank you." She said, shaking the doctor's hand. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Keep in mind that he's asleep and he seriously needs some rest. So please, no loud voi-" He didn't get the chance to finish the sentence as Rinoa had already went inside the room. Laguna just shrugged and started to talk to the doctor. Ellone started to walk towards the room, but Irvine held her back by placing his hand at her arm.

"Leave them." He said and Ellone never questioned Irvine's motives. They just sat down, waiting for Rinoa to come out.

"Hi Squall..." Rinoa said, sitting down by his side. He still looked very lifeless, but his cheeks had started to gain their natural colour. She sat there for a very long time. Half an hour went by, with her just looking at his still form, listening to his rhythmic breath.

"Squall... I'm... I'm so sorry." She said, feeling a little stupid about talking to him when he's asleep. Nevertheless, she continued.

Rinoa heard the door to the room open. She looked over her shoulder. Ellone came into view, looking anxious.

"I just wanted to see if he was alive. And then I wanted to tell you to take your time. We'll be waiting right outside." With that, Ellone disappeared again and once again Rinoa was alone, grateful for the time she could spend with him.

Half an hour went by, if not more. Ellone had told her to take her time, so taking her time she did.

"I honestly didn't want you to be on the receiving end of my irritation this morning." she started."I'm sure you were hurt about the way I treated you." She took his hand and patted it with her other hand.

"I think I just realized how dangerous it is to be a SeeD. Especially when it's you... I thought you were going to die, even though I kept telling Ellone that you weren't.... Squall...Weren't you afraid? Afraid of dying? Afraid of never getting home again?"

He squeezed her hand. "...I'm.. not a-afraid of.. d-dying." He struggled to talk. His eyes were still closed.

Her eyes widened. "You're awake? Have you heard everything I just said?" she gasped.

He cleared his throat. "..I'I heard you talked a-about being a-afraid..." he said, still struggling. "I'm n-not afraid of d-dying..." he restated, his voice somewhat hoarse.

Somehow, Rinoa sensed that this was something that he needed to say. "Then, what are you afraid of?" she asked, hoping to help him.

He opened his eyes and he met hers. Steel-blue met chocolate-brown. "I-I'm afraid of d-dying alone."

"Squall, you're not alone. I'm here. Ellone is here, your father is here.. even Irvine is here. You are not alone."

"I knew y-you were here." He said, not struggling that much anymore. "I felt it."

She just smiled and squeezed his hand "I'm getting Ellone now." She said and was about to get up when he stopped her.

"No. Please, just stay with me. I'm so tired." He said, closing his eyes.

"Okay, I promise. Just sleep." She said, sitting down again, still holding his hand. She wasn't sure if he heard what she had said, because his grip around her hand loosened as he fell asleep.

After a while, she figured that she needed to reassure the others that he was okay. She laid Squall's hand on the bed, as she had been holding it the whole time. She walked out, as silently as possible. She closed the door behind her, and met three pairs of curious eyes.

"He is fine. He's asleep again." She said.

"Again?" asked Ellone, raising an eyebrow.

"He was awake for a few minutes, and he needed to tell me something." Rinoa told.

"Oh my god! You're engaged!" Laguna exclaimed, beginning to jump on the spot. "Can I help plan the wedding?"

"For Hyne's sake Dad!" Ellone sighed. "They're not engaged. At least I think not?" she said in a questioning tone.

"No we're not engaged. It wasn't something like that. He just needed to tell me what he thought of death."

"He is so incredibly morbid." Irvine said and grinned.

"Oh, and you weren't?" Ellone shot back. "I would swear that I heard you whisper 'Please don't let him die' several times. Who's morbid?"

Irvine looked sheepishly into the ground and dropped the subject. Ellone rolled her eyes and turned to Rinoa.

"All right. Let's just get everything ready at home so he can come home tomorrow."

"I want to see my son before we leave." Laguna said, entering the room. After a few minutes, he came out again looking happy.

"Come on Dad, Irvine. Let's leave them and arrange everything for his arrival." Ellone said and shoved the men down the hallway.

When Ellone and the others had left, Rinoa went inside Squall's room again. She took her place beside him and took his hand in hers.

- - - - - - -

Rinoa opened her eyes. Some noise had waken her. She looked around.

"Oh! I am sorry if I woke you up. You look like you need some rest." A nurse said, it had been her who had waken Rinoa.

"No it's fine. I just dozed off for a while." She said and looked at Squall's face. His face was now more relaxed than earlier, and it had almost gained it's natural colour. She reached out and caressed his cheek and eventually tracing his scar between the eyes and across the bridge of his nose. Then she looked out the window, seeing that the day had almost gone into night. She glanced at the clock; 8.34PM.

"What are you doing?" she asked the nurse, who had brought a few video's into the room.

"Young Mr. Leonhart requested for some entertainment, but at the time I got back, he was asleep again. Can't blame him though."

"He was awake?"

"Yes, he said that he didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh, how sweet... Not!" she said and leaned forward, shaking him by the shoulders. "Squall!"

"Miss, I must kindly ask you to leave if you disturb the patie-"

"I am awake." Squall cut the nurse off. "How about a nice painkiller?" he said, his voice still hoarse.

"Right away, sir." The nurse nodded and walked out the room. As soon as the nurse had left the room, Rinoa turned to Squall.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked like you needed some sleep. Seriously, you're the only one I know who can fall asleep in that position." He pointed at her.

"What position? It's perfectly normal." She retorted.

"Yeah, the position you're in _now_, is perfectly normal. The one you had half an hour ago wasn't."

At this comment, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thank you." He said, his eyes filled with warmth.

"For what?" she asked, puzzled.

"For being here." He answered. His hand found hers and he squeezed it. He moved slightly to one side of bed, gesturing for her to sit down. Carefully not to hurt him, she lay down beside him. Intertwining their fingers, she sighed.

"What did it feel like? To have a bullet inside of you, not to know if you were going to die?" she asked, her voice sounding strange to herself.

He cleared his throat. "It felt... wonderful. I've accomplished everything I wanted, I wouldn't mind dying now. I would regret though, not being able to touch you."

She blinked a tear away from her eye. "Everything you wanted? What about marriage, children? Didn't you want any of this?"

"As long as I have experienced love, I can die in peace. If I hadn't, I could have died in peace anyway. I didn't know what love felt like."

"Until?"

"Until I met you... I... I love you." He said softly.

She stiffened at his words. She knew how he felt, she had gotten around that for some months at least. She had also gotten used to her own feelings. She loved him too. But had he ever told her that he cared this greatly about her? No, it was the first time in all the time they had known each other that he had told her, in so many words, that he loved her. She didn't bother wiping away her tears and they fell down his hand.

"Have I done something wrong!?" he asked, startled, worried that he might have done anything to upset her.

"No you haven't.... I love you too." She said and brought her lips up to meet his. She had a hard time breathing, not because his mouth covered hers, but because the tingling sensation overwhelmed her.

"Whoa! Excuse me."

Quickly they broke apart, looking as though they hadn't done anything. The nurse had reappeared with some painkillers.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." She said, grinning from ear to ear. "Here you go." She gave Squall a glass of water and two pills, which he swallowed quickly.

"This is none of my business..." the nurse started, treading carefully, "but you two seem awfully close."

"She is my girlfriend." Squall said looking down into Rinoa's brown eyes, which had widened a lot. Had she heard right? Had he just told a stranger that they were together?

"Don't tell anyone." He warned the nurse.

"Of course not. It's called professional secrecy." The nurse smiled and left.

- - - - - - -

"Are you ready?" she asked, entering the room. Squall stood, looking out of the window. It was getting late; he had wanted to sneak out when it was dark. "Squall?"

At the sound of his name, he looked at her. He looked at her questioningly; he hadn't been listening.

"Are you ready to go home?" she asked and walked over to him. She placed one hand on his shoulder, the other one found his hand. He looked down and nodded.

"I guess." He said and winced a little. If he didn't move with great caution, he would be in pain, so no rushed actions.

"Are you sure you want to go home? If you're in pain, then you could stay.." she said, worried for his welfare. Honestly, she was surprised that he was ready to go home. He was strong, she knew that, but it hadn't been more than a day and a half since he was injured. He was already on his feet again the evening after he was shot.

"I want to go home. I hate hospitals." he said, squeezing her hand. "Besides, I really miss having some privacy. These nurses wont leave me alone."

"It's their job, silly." She said, returning the squeeze. She started to walk out of the room and stopped to see if he was going to follow her. Carefully he began walking, and he found that he wasn't in as much pain as the doctors had said he would be. He looked at her, admiring her slender figure and took her hand. Together, they walked out the room and headed for the exit. However, she wasn't surprised that he headed for the backdoor; he still didn't want the attention around his person.

Outside of the building, a car waited for them. She walked ahead of him, his hand still in hers. When he held her back, she smiled at him, then squeezed his hand. She walked up to him and smiled again. She took his other hand and started backing against the car. He followed her now, just looking into the two brown orbs, which were her eyes. She was still amazed at how directly he could look at her. She held the door for him and as he sat in the car and silently she followed suit.

Inside the car, she noticed that he was even more silent than usually. The bodyguard and the driver were both sitting in the front of the car, leaving Rinoa and Squall alone of the back seat.

"Squall?"

"Yes?" he replied, not looking at her.

"It's just..." she didn't know what to say. Yesterday, she had just been so overwhelmed that he actually told someone outside the palace that they were together. She had been so surprised, even relieved that he had told someone. "Why did you tell the nurse about us?"

He shrugged and looked at her. "I don't want to hide anymore. I'm tired of it. And, I would have regretted dying without ever facing the world with you. I'm not saying that we should call the press, announcing that we're together, but just not make such a big deal out of hiding anymore. Of course, only if you want to."

She smiled reassuringly. "Of course I want the world to know." Her hand found his, and she squeezed it.

He smiled. One of those rare ones, one of those heartfelt ones. One of those that made her heart melt and her knees go all wobbly. He didn't smile often, and it had the effect that when he smiled, he could light up every room. It was one of those smiles, smiled by the heart. Neither of them felt the need to say anything else on the way to the airport. When they arrived they just got in the helicopter, both finding the silence very comfortable.

A couple of hours later, they landed in Esthar Airport. Gently, Squall shook the young woman beside him, who had fallen asleep somewhere over Timber. Slowly, she opened her eyes and it took a moment for her to remember where she was and why. Squall looked very tired indeed, as if the relaxing medication hadn't quite worn off. She mentally slapped herself; he was still on painkillers. No wonder ifthe guy was tired.

She yawned, stretched and got to her feet. She got out of the helicopter and offered a hand for him to take. He took it and used it to steady himself when he got out as he wasn't quite trusting his balance to be at its best. They headed for the car, their fingers still intertwined. Suddenly he stopped and turned around quickly. The reflexes of the mercenary kicked in.

"Squall?" she asked, puzzled. She looked in the direction he was looking, but found nothing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought I heard... Nevermind. Let's just get home." He shrugged and continued towards the car. She noticed that he looked over his shoulder just as he got into the car.

The rest of the trip had went uneventful and they had in fact laid down to sleep as soon as they got to the palace. They were greeted by Laguna, Ellone, Irvine and Selphie who were all ecstatic that Squall was all right. When they had attempted group-hug, he had politely rejected with concern of the wound on his chest. That didn't stop the others from having a group-hug. When they finally let go of each other, Ellone noticed that Squall wasn't there with them. Rinoa had said goodnight and went to Squall's room, and as expected, he was there. She had asked if he wanted to be alone. He had just gestured for her to come closer and he given her one of those kisses where his lips barely met hers, a feather-like touch on hers. She had taken that for a 'yes-I-would-like-to-have-you-here' kiss.

Turns out, she was right. After that, they laid down and fell asleep.

- - - - - - -

Next morning, Rinoa was the first to wake up. She could tell by the clock, that they had only slept for a few hours. She looked at Squall and could tell by his breath-pattern that he was asleep, still. She got out of bed and walked out of his room. She headed for the kitchen. By the table, Ellone sat with the paper in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. When Rinoa entered, the older girl smiled knowingly.

"So... Is he all right?"

"I guess. I don't know if he has been awake during the night, but right now he is asleep." Said Rinoa, fetching a cup of coffee and sat down next to Ellone. They sat in silence until Ellone put down the paper.

"You look nice on the front page."

"What!?" Rinoa sputtered, having a hard time keeping the coffee inside of her mouth.

Ellone smirked. "You got spotted last night. In Esthar Airport. He looks nice though, even though he is wounded."

"Can I see?" Rinoa stammered and got the paper. Under a picture of him taking her hand on his way out of the helicopter, the headline said: **"Leonhart head over heels."** Rinoa began reading...

**'The President's son, Commander Squall Leonhart, 25, who was seriously wounded two days ago, sneaked out of hospital last night. He was accompanied by a black-haired beauty and they seemed to be close. They held hands until they reached the car where Squall Leonhart got in first. Sadly, the girl hasn't been identified yet. Witnesses says that the girl arrived to the hospital shortly after Commander Leonhart was brought in. So now is the question; has the stoic, unattainable, handsome Commander given his heart to the raven-haired beauty?'**

Rinoa lay down the paper. Somehow, she wasn't that surprised. She had been in shock when Ellone first had said it, but had it been a surprise? Not really. And after she and Squall had agreed not to hide anymore, it wasn't that bad.

Rinoa looked at the picture. "He is gorgeous."

Ellone giggled. "And that is all you have to say? Well, I can only agree with you. He is good-looking."

"He is your brother!" Rinoa squealed.

"So? I can say that he is good-looking." Ellone retorted. "How is Squall going to take this?"

"It won't be a problem." The younger girl reassured. "We talked about it last night. It won't be a problem."

"It's good to know." Ellone said. "By the way, Squall's painkillers is there, he is to take one every 5 hours." She pointed. "Which reminds me: you're the one who gets to do the waking."

"Why me? Are you afraid of him?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am afraid of him. Or, his temper, really. You are the only one he won't kill without hesitation if you wake him up." Ellone said and fled the kitchen.

Rinoa sighed and got up. She went to his room, only to find that his bed was empty.

"Squall?"

"Out here." A voice said from the outside. She made her way to the balcony and soundlessly, she got out. He stood there, illuminated by the morning light. She shielded her eyes with her hand and got over next to him. She found his hand and leaned on to him. He winced slightly; she leaned on his right side, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"I've brought your painkillers." She said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Thank you." He said, not looking at her. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked. Still not moving his gaze from the horizon.

She bit her lip; he could always tell when she wanted to tell him something. Where his emotions was pretty much unreadable in his features, hers could be read with not much effort. However, she had found that his every emotion was reflected in his eyes. Those steel-blue eyes that had captured her that night in Deling 14 months ago.

"We're spotted." She took a deep breath. "You don't seem too surprised." She added, observing his facial expressions.

"In the airport, last night, I thought I heard something. No doubt a journalist. So, I kind of knew it. It's just weird. All my life I've been protecting my privacy, and now a huge part of it have been exposed, it doesn't feel that out of place."

"I know what you mean. It doesn't feel wrong." She agreed and tried to suppress a yawn; she failed miserably. She hadn't really slept while Squall was in the hospital, and it had been more tiring than she would have imagined. The few hours she had slept during the night hadn't done much. He noticed her yawn and turned towards her.

"Get some sleep, you must be exhausted." He said, gently starting to shove her inside his room.

"But I want to make sure that you're okay..." she protested half-heartedly, she felt her legs give in.

"You'll do me no good if you're too tired to stand for yourself." He said, picking her up. He ignored the pain in his chest as he carried her out of his room and over to her own room.

"Put me down... You're wounded...." she muttered, falling asleep.

He figured that she would sleep undisturbed in her own room where he wouldn't be walking in and out every few hours. On the way to her room, he walked past the kitchen-door. He caught his sisters curious eyes as he walked past the door.

"She fell asleep." He whispered.

Ellone nodded and smiled. "Let her sleep then."

He continued to her room and lay her down on the bed, tugging a blanket over her. He smiled at the angelic smile that graced her face. Soundlessly, he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

- - - - - - - - -

Review!

Wasn't the hospital scene incredibly unrealistic?  
Yes, it was. I don't know a thing about hospitals and their procedures, so I just jumped straight into it and that's how it turned out. I wouldn't want it any other way. Actually, I'm quite satisfied with the resultGASP It's the first time I've been truly satisfied with a chapter, LOL. My Beta likes it though.

**WHY ON EARTH DID HE BRING LIONHEART ON A VACATION?????  
**Well, to be honest: I have no idea why I equipped him with Lionheart on their vacation. I don't know, I have this thing for his gunblade... I just needed it to make another appearance:D Bear (Roar!) with me on this one. I wasn't quite thinking, let's just say that I was drunk. That works all the time.

Now, for a conversation between my beta and I, only edited a little.

**Beta: You're an idiot, you know that? Why the hell did he bring Lionheart?? He's on vacation, youdumb-ass.**

**Rikke: But.. But.. 'sobs'**

**Beta: Just fix it, all right.**

**Rikke: 'still in tears' But how?**

**Beta: I don't know... Maybe Irvine brought it?**

**Rikke: NOOO!!!! **

**Beta: Why not? It works better than what you did before.**

**Rikke: Because! Pasque! Por que! 'burst into tears again' I just wanted him to have his gunblade...**

**Squall: Get on with the story all right!**

**Beta: ???**

**Rikke: 'Admires Squall's incredibly handsome face' Drools...**

**Beta: Pick up your jaw from the ground, please. You're making me sick. Squall, get lost. You belong in the sick twisted mind of this so-called author. **

**Squall: Whatever. I want better payment.**

**Beta: Squall, one more word from you and you're off this story.**

**Squall: I'm the main character. You can't replace me.**

**Beta: Watch me. 'glares evilly at fictional character'**

**Rikke: Nooo! Squall, stay! I need you to at least two more stories I'm writing!**

**Squall: Two? _Two?_ Are you out of your mind? Do you think that I'm free to use as a tool? No way. Shitty job... 'grumbles'**

**Beta: Watch it Squall, or you're fired.**

**Squall: Whatever.**

**Rikke: Yay!**

**Beta: Just fix your weapon thing.**

**Rikke: What weapon thing?**

**Beta: 'sighs' Lionheart? Vacation? Ring a bell?**

**Rikke: 'thinks' No, actually not..**

**Beta: 'sighs again, deeply' Forget it, just forget it.**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Review!!!!**


	13. chapter 13 Refusal

**AN:** Hi there! I'm so ashamed, it took me forever to get this one right. But wait, at least hear me out before sharpening your blades, aight?  
All right, this is the chapter before the last! And thank Hyne I'm soon finished with this crap. I had a minor writer's block and I have been debating with myself, whether or not to leave the chapter as it was, but I didn't. So I rewrote the shite and rewrote, and rewrote, and rewrote and I'm sure you get the picture. I've been quite evil with the ending of this one, because I WANT you to return when the last chapter is up.

Thanks to:

**Squall-l-l** / **Chibi-san** / **The Royal Knight **/** zornoid13** / **Sezza Rikda** /** Zer0 Touma** / **Rinny Leonheart** **/ HeavenlyFlames** / **myles07**

You guys have seriously made the story worth writing.

And, **HeavenlyFlames**: No, I have deleted every thought of making a sequel or an epilogue for that matter. I'm just sick and tired of this story now, and I want to it over with. Maybe in some months I'll consider it, but I think not. Thanks for hinting though;)

And our all time favourite rival is making an appearance in chapter 13... Nuff' said!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy universe, all rights reserved to Square-Enix  
-  
Chapter 13 – Refusal  
-

A few days later, and a lot of sleep, Rinoa was finally on top again. She was very surprised that it had been so exhausting to watch out for Squall while he was in the hospital. Or, 'watch out' wasn't the correct term. She were there to assure him that he wasn't alone.

She smiled at this. She sat in the kitchen, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What are you smiling at?" Ellone asked, raising an eyebrow. Ellone sat opposite of Rinoa.

"Nothing. Nothing really." The younger girl replied, smiling still.

Ellone looked as if she wasn't quite convinced. "Does it start with 'Squ' and end with 'all'?"

Rinoa blushed lightly and took a large sip of her coffee. Immediately, she regretted it; the coffee was very warm.

"Speaking of the person who wears more than one belt, where is he?" Rinoa asked, her tongue feeling a little numb from the hot coffee that had burned her.

Ellone narrowed her eyes. "I don't know... I haven't seen him since yesterday when he was signing some papers... Where is he?" she too asked.

"Well, he is a big boy, he can take care of himself?" Rinoa said laughing lightly, but silently she wondered where he might be. Ellone chuckled at this, then continued devouring the remaining of the breakfast.

About an hour and a half later Rinoa sat in the living room, watching television. Ellone had gone for shopping, and Rinoa was practically alone in the house... Or so she thought. She heard a loud yell from Laguna's room, and naturally, she ran to check that everything was all right.

"Laguna?" she asked, opening the door. Her eyes widened in surprise.

The President were slumped on the floor, in front of his large wide-screen TV, and played a game of some sort. He was almost in tears.

"Laguna!" Rinoa asked, startled and ran for the elder man. "Are you all right?"

At the sound of Rinoa's voice, the President turned around. "All right? I got GAME OVER at level 23! It's the first time I've ever gotten that far..." he sobbed and turned to the screen.

Rinoa rolled her eyes at this. She so easily forgot how this man could take bomb threats calmly, and get totally worked up over a stupid videogame.

Instead of commenting her point of view of his playing, she asked him the question she had uttered earlier.

"Have you seen Squall?"

The president stiffened and dried his cheeks with his sleeve. "Uhh, no." He said unconvincingly. "Nice weather, isn't it?" his obvious attempt at changing subject wasn't left unnoticed.

"Laguna..." she said in a mock threatening tone.

This seemed to panic the president further. "I don't know where he went! He just said that he needed to see..." he trailed off, realizing that he had been about to reveal his son's whereabouts. Rinoa raised a questioning eyebrow, but did not comment it.

"I don't know where he is." The President finally seemed to get a hold of himself. He got on his feet and shoved Rinoa out of the room. "See you later Rinoa."

Outside the President's door, Rinoa wondered. Laguna had said that Squall had to see... See what? She decided that whatever the President was hiding, she wouldn't get it out of him. Well, he had practically barricaded the door so that she couldn't get in, so she gave up on that.

After one more hour of watching television, she heard the door close. She listened to hear the footsteps and recognized them as Squall's. She got up quickly and went to greet him. At first glance, she noticed that something had happened. She walked over in front of him and pulled him in for a hug. Instinctively, he let his arms slid around her slender waist and he closed his eyes. It still hurt in the right side of his chest, but right now, he couldn't really care less.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked softly letting go of him reluctantly.

"No. Nothing is wrong. It's just.." he trailed off. "I went to see her today. For the first time in my life.. I went to my mother's grave."

She searched those icy blue eyes that contained so much emotion, if one only knew how to look. Her heart ached for Squall and that childhood he never experienced.

"I thought you've been there before...?"

"I have, and I haven't. I've been told I went there sometime during my earlier years in Garden, but as I really can't remember anything from that time, it doesn't really matter." He said and looked at his feet.

Rinoa found it very strange indeed. A few days ago, he had been lying wounded in a hospital, a hero of Balamb Garden. Now, he looked as a five-year-old boy who never got any consolation if he fell and bruised his knee. A fear flashed in his eyes as they met her brown orbs. The fear of a boy.

Rinoa knew for a fact, that Squall did not know his father. Yes they 'knew' each other, but they did not _know_ each other. They were miles apart, even though Laguna worked hard for the both of them. Squall had had a very rough life. Growing up in a military academy, without parents, no memories of any earlier life...

Squall had once told her that he did not regret using the Guardian Forces. However, she wondered if, he not only for a moment had wanted to experience a child's happiness as only a parent can give. The joy sparkling in the eyes of the child. Squall's eyes did sparkle, in their own mysterious way. They could display many different emotions; passion, anger, sadness... But had she ever seen happiness painted in his delicate features?

Hyne, he probably wouldn't admit that the word 'happy' existed in his vocabulary. That was a word way to farfetched for him. She had seen him smile, oh had she. The fact that Squall so rarely smiled one of his _real_ smiles, made her heart flutter every time he _did_. While she thought about all those times he had smiled genuine smiles to her, she realized that she didn't want to live without him. It was as if he was her better half, the more serious, more considerate and careful part. The part that thought before speaking, the polite and sophisticated part. His almost unearthly grace was something Rinoa could admire for hours.

As Rinoa was lost in thoughts, Squall's fingers nervously played with something in his pocket. A small black velvet box. Inside, he knew that it was the right time, but could he muster the courage? He decided to wait, wait for the _perfect_ time. He just couldn't afford to lose her. She snapped back to reality and she took his hand and led him inside the living room.

00000

Squall was exhausted. He might keep up a strong appearance, but he was very tired. The drugs he had been taking for the pain was still not completely out of his system and he found himself as being very drained. He lay on the couch in the living room, reading a random book from the bookshelf. Ellone had been with him a few hours ago, and they had talked.

"_So, Squall..." she said, taking a seat on the couch. "Are you all right? Are you in any pain now?"_

_He shifted uncomfortably. "I... I feel fine. I'm still on painkillers, but I'll be fine."_

_Ellone eyed her brother warily. "When are you going to ask her?" _

_Squall's eyes snapped up and focused hard on Ellone. "How did you...? No, never mind that. When the time is perfect, I suppose. No telling her." He warned._

"_I won't." She said, grinning. "Your secret is safe with me."_

Squall sat up on the couch and looked at his watch. 6.30 PM. He wanted to drive around for a while, get his mind off of these things. He had thought of a romantic dinner, candlelight and all that mushy stuff, until he decided that it wasn't him. He got up and grabbed his leatherjacket, then he headed down for his car. Rinoa had went for town earlier, and maybe his subconscious wanted to find her down there.

He drove for a while, scanning the streets for any raven-haired women. Unfortunately, there was a lot of those, so he went on searching for raven-haired beauties instead. Now, there wasn't many of them. Finally, after about an hour, he laid his eyes on her. She stood completely still, just looking distant. He parked the car and walked to her. But he stopped dead in his tracks.

...Seifer?

He saw Seifer walking towards her, saw her extended arms and their hug, saw the smiles on their faces. Squall found that he couldn't move. He was rooted to the ground.

00000

"Rinoa?" someone yelled and she turned around. Then she saw who was calling. She knew she probably shouldn't, but she pulled her ex-boyfriend in for a hug when he came toward her.

"Seifer.. How are you?" she asked when he let go.

"I'm fine, thank you. Hey listen, I saw you here and I just wanted to congratulate you. I mean... Damn I'm an Almasy, I don't praise my enemies, but Leonhart is a skilled fighter. In that way I can praise him. He is a good man and I just wanted to congratulate you."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow, and had to pick up her jaw from the ground.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Seifer?" she asked. This wasn't very Seifer-ish at all.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." He replied in mock-anger, while she swatted his arm. She laughed and removed some bangs from her face.

"Rin, I don't like him."

"Oh?" she inquired, silently pondering whether or not to tell Seifer that she knew about the scars.

"We've been rivals for years. Always competing. I always teased him, taunted him. I wanted to be better and at the time, I didn't think of it as being wrong. I mean, I am a year older, I look better -shut up Rin- and am stronger than him. I just wanted to be better than him."

"Seifer, do you really think that this is the right place to discuss this? Why not face to face with Squall?" she asked, wondering why she was standing in the middle of the street, discussing Seifer's life in Garden.

"Because I don't have time nor do I feel like talking to Puberty Boy."

"Puberty Boy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a nickname. Listen and listen good. I won't say it again, ever. Leonhart is a good man. He is a respectable warrior, a brother in arms and his fighting skills are extraordinary... There's only one man who has given me competition in a fight, and that's not Chicken-Wuss."

"Chicken-Wuss?" she inquired again, now both eyebrows raised. Not only did she not understand what Seifer were doing, but she had no idea who he was talking about now.

"Zell Dincht, I don't know if you've met him, but-"

"Oh him! Yeah I know him."

"Well, never mind. It's not important. Listen, you better not tell him about this, unless he sees us or anythin- damn, too late for that Rin. I think that you have a guy to catch." He said and pointed over her shoulder. She turned around, just in time to see Squall's fleeting figure. As he got forward, people scattered so that he could get through.

Immediately, she ran after him.

"See you Rin!" Seifer yelled after her, but she didn't hear it. Only one person occupied her mind at the moment and it was not Seifer Almasy. The crowd that had scattered when Squall passed through, seemed to tighten around her everywhere she tried to get through. She stopped and looked frantically around for him. She couldn't see him. Just when she thought that he was gone, she spotted his car.

"Squall!" she yelled and ran out in front of his car as he drove forward. The brakes sounded loudly as he stopped right before he would have hit her. She ran to his side, silently thanking Hyne that he had an open sports-car.

"Squall... Listen to me." She pleaded. He refused to look at her and she grabbed his chin, turning his head.

"Squall, listen. I was just talking to him, he was congratulating me. I... I don't want to live without you." She rambled, then she took a deep breath as she realized something and decided that it was the only thing to do.

"Squall, I don't want to loose you. Will you marry me?" she asked.

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

It seemed as if the traffic had stopped, the birds had stopped singing, all the people around them had stopped to hear his answer.

She studied his face and his facial features. She thought that she saw happiness flash in his crystal blue eyes, but she wasn't sure what it was that filled them now. He eyed her and she shivered under his gaze. She blushed deeply, feeling like a teenage girl, asking the prince on the white horse to go with her to the prom.

What felt like years, but was only seconds, finally came to an end as he opened his mouth.

"No."

00000

Review!

MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
I am sooo evil:D I am sorry about the cliffy, but this was indeed necessary to keep you longing for the next and LAST, yes folks, you heard me, LAST chapter. Last chapter is coming up! The plot is planned, the chapter is ready to be written and I can't wait to get this thing finished. And no, please don't behead me, I rather like my head attached to my shoulders thank you very much!

I'll try to hurry as much as I can!

Review! It's important, folks: I live only to get reviews!


	14. chapter 14 Life Is Never Easy

**AN: **Last chapter! After a long way, minor and major threats, great reviewers and lots of good laughs, it's FINALLY coming to an end. This is by far the fluffiest chapter in the entire fic.

First of all, my reviewers are my life and the thing that has kept me writing. Thanks to you guys!

Secondly, I'm working on various ideas and plots, please stay tuned and be patient. That's all I ask for. I've various ideas but I'm hooked on one in special. First chapter should be up within the next few months. I have some mean and evil exams and finals to take care of, but I'll try to squeeze some writing in between.

Thirdly, I left you on a very evil place, so after the reviews it's time for the final chapter. I sincerely hope that it will exceed your expectations of the final chapter, because guys, in case you haven't noticed, this is _it_.

**Thanks to: **

**The Royal Knight:** Well, I can say that I've worked on this for a long time to get it good!

**Rinny Leonhart:** I'm sorry! Here it is!

**Someone:** I'm really typing as fast as I can!

**JadeAlmasy:** That's quite all right. I happen to do the same thing myself. I'm just glad that you reviewed!

**Lady-Rinoa: **Well, I agree with you. On what we agree, you'll have to read the chapter!

**Squall-l-l: **Thank you very much, I had a blast writing it.

**Jazzfire:** I choose to take that as a compliment;)

**Kari-chan VIII:** If you're willing to muster some patience, I promise I'll be posting a new story within the next few months. I'm in the process of completing the first rough drafts of the plot, and slowly it's taking the form of something that could turn out to be good. Thank you for your kind words, I sincerely hope that you'll stay tuned.

**Lady-Rinoa: **Thanks a bunch! But now it's finished!

**Nightfighter642:** Wow a lot of reviews! Thanks for your feedback, they were much appreciated! Here's the last chapter, enjoy!

**Breath of Fire:** Oh, but it _did_ get a plot the last two chapters, didn't it? Who am I trying to fool? The next fic I'm writing, I'll guarantee a plot from chapter one, even though it may not be clear. You are correct, it's definitely the last time I'm making such a random pointless story.

**Disclaimer:** Well, I haven't owned it the past 13 chapters, so why would I own it now? I do not own the Final Fantasy universe, all rights reserved to Square-Enix.

- - -  
Chapter 14 – Life Is Never Easy  
- - - -

"_Squall, I don't want to loose you. Will you marry me?" she asked._

_Silence. Complete and utter silence._

_It seemed as if the traffic had stopped, the birds had stopped singing, all the people around them had stopped to hear his answer._

_She studied his face and his facial features. She thought that she saw happiness flash in his crystal blue eyes, but she wasn't sure what it was that filled them now. He eyed her and she shivered under his gaze. She blushed deeply, feeling like a teenage girl, asking the prince on the white horse to go with her to the prom. _

_What felt like years, but was only seconds, finally came to an end as he opened his mouth._

"_No."_

- -

She felt as is someone very mean had decided to strangle her, suffocate her, drown her and then burn her. The moment the word came out of his mouth, she knew that she would hate the word forever. His gaze would haunt her dreams and nightmares for the rest of her life.

She couldn't breathe. No air was coming to her lungs and she choked. She was vaguely aware of a door slamming. She felt the warm tears build up in her eyes, it felt as if she was burned when they slid down her cheeks. She gasped for the breath she seriously needed, but all the air escaped her.

As she bend forward, gasping for air, she felt two strong arms catch her, holding her up. The arms turned her around, holding her at arms length. She looked at the strong hands holding her and she looked at the body to which they belonged. She nearly choked as she met his eyes. Those crystal blue eyes that could penetrate her, _pierce_ her soul. She let out a quiet sob as another wave of grief hit her.

"Rinoa, hear me out." His rich baritone voice enveloped her as he spoke.

She didn't want to hear, she didn't want to feel. She burnt from the inside, it felt as if her heart had been ripped out, stomped upon, and where her heart used to be, was an empty space. A hand grasped hers and she felt her gaze being locked within the deep pools that were his eyes.

"Rin, please don't quit on me. Hear me out." He begged and she felt her head nod. She had no control of her actions, and she saw her hands tighten around his.

"Squall..." she breathed, but came to her senses. "We have nothing to discuss." She snapped, trying to contain the tears that threatened to spill. She tried to get away, but his stronger arms held her firmly in place. With swift movements, he grabbed her and steered her away from the middle of the traffic. In a more deserted alley, he pinned her against a wall.

"I'm sorry about this, but this is the only way I can get you to listen." He said apologetically as he caressed her shoulders. She didn't answer, but looked down.

"Rin," he started, "I do want to marry you, it's just... In my family, it's tradition for the man to ask the beautiful woman to ask him, not reversed. I'd be one heck of a fool if I wouldn't marry you. I know I may not have the widest emotional range ever seen, but I know what I feel." He said softly, forcing her to look at him by gently grabbing her chin.

"I'm not perfect, nor am I an easy person to live with, but please believe me when I say that if I'd someday be married, it would be to you. You are the one I live for. You were the one I thought of as I saw the bullet speed towards me. You are the rope that keeps me from falling. You keep my sanity intact." He said quietly. This was an admission spoken from the heart, and she did not take his words for face value. She knew that he was being sincere. Gradually, she felt hope sneak it's way to her heart, and the burning in her heart miraculously stopped. She strained her ears to hear his words, she strained her eyes to look into the depth of his.

"How I've survived this far in life without you is a mystery, but I know that I can't go on without you. You're my better half." He squeezed her hands. "Rinoa, you balance me. I'm not whole without you. You could easily have given up on me, but you didn't. That night in Deling more than a year ago, changed me. _You_ changed me. All I believed in then, were swiped away by you. I may have had the world in my hands, but damn... I was lonely. When you leave, if only for minutes, I'm incomplete."

Rinoa was in loss of words. She had started to believe. She searched his eyes and ached with him as he fought to keep on going. This needed to be said.

"It's like, I walk the maze of moments, but everywhere I turn to begins a new beginning, and never finds a finish. I need to be with you, to finish what I have started. It's either this or that way, it's one way or the other, but I know that no matter which way I choose, you'll be by my side."

By now, Rinoa had started shedding tears again. Now they were tears of happiness and joy. However, Squall wasn't finished yet.

"Rinoa, I need you to survive. For everything I'm worth, for good and for worse. Stand by my side when life isn't easy, standby my side when life isn't fair. Life is never easy, but stay by my side to make it easier. Rinoa, will you do me the great honour of marrying me?"

Suddenly Rinoa, who had been so engrossed in hearing his declaration of love, realized that he had asked her _the_ question.

"You can be the biggest jerk, the most infuriating bastard and yet you are the most wonderful man to ever set foot in this world. By Hyne, yes I'd marry you!" She replied and flung her arms around his shoulders. She felt him laugh joyfully, a slight vibration emanated from his chest. She too laughed with all her might, as tears made their way down her cheeks. She felt as if she could handle everything. She supposed that came from being with the person you love the most.

He parted slightly, then he stuck his hand his pocket. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. She gasped in delight and shock. It was a simple ring. Delicate diamonds grazed the upper part, and she admired the simple elegance. When she looked closer, she noticed two, very small, almost unnoticeable wings engraved beside the diamonds. Between the wings, were to initials engraved.

_R & S_

She allowed him to slid the simple jewellery on her finger and she looked at it before she once again flung her arms around his neck. They clung to each other as if there were no tomorrow, and she smiled. Smiled at his hair, smiled at his neck, smiled at the birds, smiled at the people and smiled at the world.

- -

As Squall's sleek silversportscar drove up to Selphie and Irvine's apartment a few days later, Rinoa laid her hands over his. A smile tugged on his lips as they got out. They approached the perky brunette's door and Squall suddenly stopped. He pulled Rinoa towards him and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" she asked smiling. "Not that I complain, mind you." She added with a grin.

"Just felt like it." He chuckled. "Oh dear Hyne, please don't let her make a scene such as Laguna did."

Rinoa laughed out loud, which earned her a glare with ill concealed amusement evident in his eyes. Oh yeah, Laguna had made quite the fuss...

_"Oh my god, I can't believe it, my son is getting married!" The president bounced around the newly engaged couple. Squall rolled his eyes as Rinoa giggled. Ellone came forth and embraced her brother as well as Rinoa._

"_About time, don't you think?" the older girl said and laughed. _

"_I want to help arrange the wedding!" Laguna insisted._

"_Dear Hyne, NO!" Squall shouted, "Stay out of this!" _

_Ellone started laughing and ended on the floor because she was laughing so hard._

"_But Squall," The president pouted, "I can make the guest list!"_

"_Soon you won't be on the guest list," Squall muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Rinoa to hear. She exploded into full blown laughter and joined Ellone on the floor. _

And it had continued the entire evening, until Squall 'got a most unfortunate headache that needed to be tended to immediately.' Rinoa had found herself dragged behind Squall, and pretty soon in his room.

Rinoa giggled at the memory and looked at the door to the apartment. Selphie and Irvine had moved in together about two months ago, and everything was going well. They lived in Deling though, so if Rinoa and Squall wanted to visit, then they'd have to make a trip. Squall didn't mind though, he liked having his 'space' as he called it. Though Selphie was her best friend, Rinoa realized that it might be a good thing to have some distance, not living next door.

Taking a deep breath, the raven-haired woman knocked on the door. It was odd how nervous she felt. She didn't know what she was nervous about, just that she was. She unconsciously grasped her fiancée's hand.

_Fiancée._ How great that word sounded in her mind. It sort of labelled him as hers. Owned property. She chuckled mentally. All sorts of thoughts had been racing through her mind these past few days since he proposed. Everything had sped past in a blur. Not that she cared anyway, but she didn't look forward to the press conference about the President's son's engagement. Squall had explained that it was something needed to be done, especially since the whole publicity thing would be present throughout the rest of their lives. She had been quite reluctant at first, but she reasoned that if Squall could deal with it, so could she. _She_ was the carefree one of them, after all.

He squeezed her hand in return as the door opened, revealing a smiling Irvine. His long hair was, still, kept in a ponytail, though his hat weren't in place. He beamed at the couple.

"Squall, Rinoa! Nice to see you guys. Come in." He said, opening the door fully. As they entered, they were both tackled to the ground by a blur of brown.

"Booyaka!"

Rinoa laughed as Squall as dignified as possible, came to his feet. He raised an eyebrow at Irvine, who in turn just smiled contentedly.

Rinoa, still under the weight of the small brunette, choked lightly, indicating the need for air. She grinned widely at her friend, who finally loosened the iron grip. They laughed as they threw their arms around each other.

Some time later, Squall and Rinoa seated in the couch, Irvine and Selphie in two chairs opposite of them, finally made a silent agreement.

"Selphie, Irvine there's something we want to tell you..." Rinoa began.

"We're getting married." Squall said and grasped Rinoa's hand. No reaction at first. Selphie's squeal made Squall consider if he had any eardrums left. The perky brunette looked so happy that Squall thought her face was likely to split in half.

"Rinny, that's great!" she exclaimed happily and embraced her friend. She went over to Squall, and standing on her toes, reached up and kissed him lightly on the mouth. This small gesture might not seem big for some, but to those who knew Squall a year ago, marveled at the difference that had taken place. He placed his arms around the smaller woman and embraced her warmly. Irvine went to Rinoa, and after having repeated the gesture by kissing her lightly on the mouth, hugged her. Irvine looked to Squall.

"Congratulations Commander." He said and reached out a hand.

"We can do better than that." Squall said firmly and gave Irvine a brotherly hug. Irvine looked startled, but pleased all the same.

"Well, that was a manly hug, don't you think?" Irvine said cheekily, and soon had them all in fits of laughter. When they all had sobered, they soon sat again.

"So, where are you going to live?" Selphie, taking a sip of her coffee. Rinoa looked to Squall who nodded.

"Well, we have for quite a while thought of buying an apartment in Esthar. Just, you know, having some privacy. I don't mind Laguna and Ell at all, but-"

"I do mind them." Squall interrupted, causing Irvine to smirk in that way of his, that was just very... Irvine-ish.

"As I was saying, it would be nice to have place to be ourselves." Rinoa explained and curled up in the sofa.

"What does the President say to that?" Irvine inquired. "I imagine he wasn't very fond of the idea of you moving out."

"He ought to be used to me being away by now, you know." The commander replied, "But you're right. He wasn't particularly thrilled, but he actually realized that we would be better off at our own place."

"Bodyguards and all?"

"Bodyguards and all." Squall agreed and placed a hand on Rinoa's.

As Squall and Rinoa were getting ready to depart, Selphie took Squall by the arm, into the kitchen.

"Squall, no matter what, promise you'll take care of her. No matter how wrong things may go, promise me to try to sort things out."

"Always." He said seriously and placed his hand over his heart. "The same goes for you."

The petite brunette nodded solemnly. "I swear. It's a promise."  
- - -

Rinoa was positively shaking. Not just like she was having a serious fit of shivers, but total out of control shakes. She tried to calm herself down, repeating a mantra in her head _"You're not a cactuar on wheels, you're going to be just fine",_ she had drunk about four cups of strong coffee, personally made by Squall. It was the day of the press conference, and Rinoa seriously considered faking an illness. This was just too much. She had been fine until 10 minutes ago, when Squall suddenly decided to go looking for someone. Up till then, he had been the calming and soothing shield, but now she was a wreck. She was wearing a champagne-coloured tasteful dress, cut just above the knees. Around her neck hung two rings; her mother's ring and Griever. Squall had trusted it to her, saying that it would give her courage to face the day. Something about Carpe Diem.

_Where are you Squall?_

As if on cue, he appeared strolling around the corner. He didn't look particularly pleased, but that was how he had looked all morning. If she had been more relaxed, she would have laughed out loud. He wore the _goddamn_ uniform, as his father had insisted. Just to humour his old man, Squall had decided, for once, to do as his father said. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, the other one grasping her chin.

"You all right?" he asked softly as he recognized the signs of being very nervous. As she nodded unsteadily, he leaned down and met her lips, and he felt her smile.

"Better." She said, wrapping her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder, as so many times before, and found that it continued to work wonders when she was upset. "I like your shoulder."

She felt him chuckle into her hair. "Then you might want to detach it, and marry it instead. No, that holds a very serious problem. I can't walk around without a shoulder."

She laughed quietly. She knew that he was just as nervous as she was, possibly even more, but he still sought to calm and soothe her. She drew a little back, as to get access to his lips. He smiled down at her, and she was turned into a puddle of goo. Her knees felt all weak, and she was quite sure that she would fall, had he not been holding her close. He allowed her to give him a lingering, tender kiss, but they were soon brought out of their reverie.

"Err, sir? I'm sorry to interrupt, but the press is waiting for you." A presidential aide said tentatively, then seeing Squall nod, he made his way to the conference room.

"Time to face the music." He whispered in her ear, and he felt her get a grip on herself. "That's my girl. Remember, if you do not feel comfortable answering a direct question, either say that you'd rather want me answering that, or just plain tell them that it's none of their business."

"Yes Commander." She said formally and gave him a mock-salute. She grasped his hand.

"I hope you realize you just declared war." He said, a wicked gleam entering his eyes. "Just you wait until we get home."

"I'm looking forward to it." They looked at each other and beamed. This was it.

- -

"See, that wasn't so bad." Squall said, closing the door that separated them from the journalists. "You survived, against all odds."

"Barely." She replied, flopping down on a couch. As he sat down next to her, she changed her mind, and wriggled over to sit on his lap. His arm went around her waist as in reflex, and he kissed her bare shoulder. She sighed softly and leaned onto him. They hadn't been as bad as she had thought them to be.

_"Sir?" a reporter in a hideous yellow shirt inquired. Squall nodded to show that he was listening. "What would you say if I said that I was one of miss Heartilly's old boyfriends, claiming her to be mine?"_

"_Then I'd ask how much money she made of that?" Squall replied coolly, making the other reporters laugh. The reporter in question tried to make himself invisible as he escaped the room. Rinoa looked adoringly at Squall. At such times, she admitted sarcasm to be extremely useful. How he always managed to make the words roll of his lips without preparing them, surprised her to no end._

"_Miss Heartilly? Which name will you bear when you get married?"_

_She smiled at this. She quite enjoyed that question, as Squall himself had asked her that question._

"_Does Rinoa Leonhart sound good enough to you?" she suggested, pleasing the massive crowd of reporters. Rinoa and Squall had reached the decision that Rinoa would, officially, go under the name Leonhart, but in the register, she would be Rinoa Heartilly Leonhart._

"_It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" she asked the crowd. _

"_Miss Heartilly, it's widely known that you are a fully educated reporter. Will you still be writing, and what could we expect of you?"_

_Rinoa had laughed at this. "I don't know. I'm not sure I could keep my hands away from writing, but I'm quite sure I'd use a pseudonym." She explained and relaxed slightly. "On that account, I now understand why some people-" she glanced at Squall, "dislike dealing with the press. You lot can be quite overwhelming."_

_Squall nodded proudly. Yes, she was learning fast how to tell off the reporters without directly insulting them._

The conference had went on and on, finally Squall signalled to stop. She had survived.  
- - -

They were standing on the balcony of their new apartment. He had wrapped his arms around her, her head comfortably resting against his shoulder. She could hear his steady heartbeat, and smiled.

"Rin..." he started, stroking her hair. "You do realize that there's no turning back now, right?"

She nodded against his shoulder, holding him tighter. As they watched the sunset, they both cherished the peace, the safety, security and the love they shared. Life is never easy, but together, they would make it easier.

-FIN- -

**AN**: OMG! That was it! Super fluffy, but that was how it turned out. Sorry if you got disappointed, but I'm not changing it. Stay tuned for my next story, The White SeeD. The first chapter will be up in a few months.

**References:**

_"I walk the maze of moments, but everywhere I turn to, begins a new beginning and never finds a finish."  
__"It's either this or that way, it's one way or the other."_ - Anywhere Is by Enya.

_"You're not a cactuar on wheels, you're going to be just fine."_ – A joke between my friend and I when I wrote the chapter.


End file.
